


Detective Training

by Mistymay6886



Series: Magnus Bane, Psychic Detective [6]
Category: Psych, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Case Fic, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane- psychic Detective, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: Simon finds out that Magnus and Raphael have been lying about Magnus being a psychic … He does not take it well, for the first time in his relationship with Raphael, he isn’t sure if it will work out.Meanwhile, Alec is having a run of bad luck with cases, some issues with a few officers at the department, and is starting to doubt his abilities as a detective.Part 5 of my Magnus Bane, Psychic Detective Series-





	1. Drinkin’ Songs & Other Logic

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Just FYI, I have two Story-lines going in this one, like an A and a B story, both could have been stretched to full stories on their own, but I like it better like this, they seem to fit.**
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so, _I kind of feel the need to apologize in advance_ …
> 
> This one may be a bit ( ** _okay_** _, way more_ ) angsty than anything else I’ve written; but it kind of has to be…
> 
>  
> 
> Simon finds out that Magnus and Raphael have been lying about the psychic thing… That’s not really just an ‘oops, my bad, you got me, you’re buying dinner tonight” kind of lie, that’s **_big_**. It’s not going to be glossed over with a quick ‘I’m Sorry’
> 
>  _That being said,_ you know I won’t let them suffer too long, I like them too much; but _yeah_ , the first part is gonna be kinda rough for Raphael
> 
> Meanwhile, Alec is having a run of bad luck with cases, some issues with a few officers at the department, and is starting to doubt his abilities as a detective.
> 
>  
> 
> _Yeah… So, not so much with the fluff and humor, but it WILL all work out, I promise…_
> 
> _(And you know I’ll slip those in as much as I possibly can)_
> 
> *** ** _Last thing?_** As this story is going to be fairly angsty _(by my standards at least)_ I have randomly decided to name each of the chapters after a country song or album…
> 
> It may seem a bit incongruous, but it entertains me and lightens things up a bit …

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Alec has a horrible day, runs into Magnus
> 
> **Title From A Clint Black Album**
> 
> _(I have decided, since this is an angsty story to name each chapter after a country song or album)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Story Updated 11-20-2018 **
> 
> (So I finally finished my first ‘season’ I actually got it done, so now I’m going through, editing and making sure they all go where they’re supposed to…also cleaning up the excess emphasis things-I know I went overboard in the 1st few stories – and all that kind of thing.)
> 
>  
> 
> _-Though in regards to the italics, I DO use them to indicate inner thoughts, so some scenes may seem to have a lot of them still-_
> 
>  
> 
> I’m also making sure the formatting is all the same and I have the headings for each part correct since I’ve settled on ones I really like. I am going through the entire series so it may take me a bit…but I will get there)
> 
> ****
> 
> ****

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Ugh… what a completely crappy end to an already lousy day_

 

Alec shook his head angrily backing out his parent’s driveway.

 

Work had been horrible from start to finish. He and Simon were working a series of break-ins at jewelry stores around town and everywhere they turned they seemed to hit a wall. Clues were nonexistent.

 

The cameras were disabled, so no footage, no prints; they weren’t even sure how the person ( _Or_ **people** _for that matter_ ) was getting in. They just couldn’t catch a break; which, _honestly_ … that kinda summed up his entire career for the last few weeks.

 

Ever since the case at the bank, _since his confrontation with Hodge_ , Alec just couldn’t seem to get it right. He was making mistakes… **Stupid** _ones_. Missing things, that, a few months ago, he would have found no problem.

 

He just couldn’t seem to get it together, couldn’t stop second guessing his instincts, his skills, _everything_. Luke told him it was okay, he was having a bad streak; just needed to get his head on straight. The hostage situation with Simon was a really rough thing to deal with and the addition of his confrontation with his old partner _-his **mentor**_ _-_ may not be something he could just brush aside. He said it’d be fine, that they could call Magnus in for help; maybe he could find a lead…

 

 **Yeah** _… of course Magnus would be able to._

 

_He **always** could._

_That was kind of a big part of the problem…_

 

 **See** … before he was always confident in his abilities as a detective; quite proud of his accomplishments. It had never been _specifically_ **about** that, of course, but it was nice to be noticed, recognized for what he could do. It was nice to have other officer’s look up to him, admire him, respect him. And for most of his career they had. If nothing else, they had taken him _seriously_ …

 

_Now, though…_

 

_Now they didn’t, and he had no clue how to fix it._

 

He shook his head

 

He’d felt unbalanced ever since Magnus had started working with them. At first he was amazed by the man. **Well** … **Okay** … so _at first_ he was flustered, annoyed, _and then flustered a few more times_ … But **after that** , after they _really_ started working together, he was amazed.

 

The man seemed to be able to constantly find the answer, constantly find the truth; he ran circles around the officers and detectives alike. Could read people better than anyone Alec had ever seen. He was SO intelligent, charming, witty and intuitive, constantly leaving Alec stunned.

 

He was easily the most fascinating person Alec had ever met; and it wasn’t about how his looks ( _though really,_ _**damn**_ ), it was in everything that he was. Once he’d seen it, once he started looking past all the brilliant, eye-catching, superficial things about the man, everything he saw was just… _just astounding_.

 

Alec had no idea how more people didn’t see it; didn’t see everything about him, everything he was, behind all the sparkle and distractions.

 

So many looked at him and saw little more than a good-looking, flirtatious, quirky, character. They’d chalk up his findings to his abilities, and part of Alec thought so many were so very quick to believe the psychic thing because it was actually easier for them to believe that the guy had some crazy psychic powers than to actually admit that the flamboyant man in bright colors, jewelry and makeup was simply smarter than them.

 

 That he was in actuality just a better detective than they could ever hope to be.

 

 _At first_ Alec had found it amusing; seeing some of the more conservative officers at the station practically jump at the psychic option when Magnus would come up with something they had missed. Because _no way could THAT guy find something they had missed_ _,_ not without some kind of crazy, supernatural assistance.

 

Then, after a few weeks, it got **old** … and their idiocy was not so funny anymore…

 

He would hear a few making comments- It wasn’t _all_ of them, or even most- but it was enough of them to irritate him. It got to a point where he would straight up tell them that if it hadn’t been for Magnus they wouldn’t have the information anyways as _clearly_ they hadn’t been able to figure it out.

 

 _Unsurprisingly, they had not really reacted **well**_ _to that._

 

 He’d heard a few starting to make snide remarks about him and Magnus. The same kind of thing Hodge said; that was partly why he’d got so angry at the man. It seems like anymore, everyone just **assumed** they were sleeping together…

 

 _Not that he wouldn’t WANT to be with Magnus_ , _quite the contrary, but they_ **weren’t** _together and it was hard enough to ignore how much he wanted the guy when literally every other person seemed to think they were together…_

 

Alec kind of doubted Magnus would really be interested in him like that anyways…I mean come on…the guy was _completely_ out of his league…He thought, _well_ at least he hoped, they were friends, but they most definitely weren’t anything _more_ than that.

 

 Honestly even if  being with Magnus wasn’t a ridiculously long shot, the way some of the officers at the station were so dismissive of Magnus he’d be hesitant to try actively pursuing the guy, not wanting to make it even harder for him at the station ( _no matter how tempting the idea may be_ … _and, **yeah** , it was tempting as hell_)

 

Then today he’d heard a few of them move on to something else…

 

He’d been passing one of the offices, putting away a few of the files they’d needed for the jewelry heist Case before heading out for the evening and he heard a few talking; Officers Calvin, Fabian, and Clyde.

 

They’d been friends- **well** _; suck ups_ \- when Dax was around, especially when it seemed that Dax may have possibly been promoted to chief. They had been annoyed when Dax left. Since then, they never passed up a chance at a snide comment about Magnus. Alec generally ignored it, they were always kind of jackasses anyways, no one really took anything they said too seriously, but sometimes it was too much. 

 

He’d just turned the corner coming from the file room, when he caught part of their conversation…

 

“No, but, he doesn’t even _try_ anymore. He just waits around for that prissy, obnoxious psychic to come around and solve the case-”

 

“ **Exactly!** That psychic made such a big deal about Dax taking credit for other people’s work, but that is pretty much what Alec’s doing now. I mean, I don’t know how that freak figures out the things he does, some weird, psychic **whatever** , but it sure seems convenient for him. I don’t know what Alec’s got on the guy, what sway he has on him, **I** sure as hell don’t see it but all he has to do is just snaps his fingers and the guy comes running, ready to bail him out. It’s like, pathetic-”

 

“ _I know!_ And really, EVERYONE must see it, _how can you not!_ Whe-”

 

Alec slipped away, really not needing to hear anymore.

 

 He headed out to go home, grateful that tomorrow was his day off, then paused, cursing slightly…

 

It was their family dinner tonight. They had at least one a month. Him, Jace and Izzy go together all the time, and his youngest brother Max comes by quite often, but, once a month they went to their parents, he supposed for appearances if anything else anymore.

 

 _Well, they usually_ _did._

 

Izzy had a last minute out of town medical conference. Jace ended up getting stuck at the studio, something about some idiot ending up erasing a whole nights footage, they needed to reshoot the whole thing, he wouldn’t get out till after midnight, and that was if he was lucky.

 

He found out Max was staying at a friend’s house tonight, it was one of his closest friend’s birthday, and a few of them were getting together for an all night movie marathon, and his parents had **actually** agreed to let him stay. He had texted Alec, letting him know that he totally forgot Izzy wouldn’t make it and asked him if he wanted Max to come back, wanted him to leave early.

 

Alec appreciated it, he really did, but he couldn’t ask that of Max. He kind of worried about him, being stuck at the house with just their parents all the time. 

 

Their parents weren’t _bad_ ; they were just rather cold at times, overly concerned with standing and appearances and fairly strict.

 

In truth, it bothered them that three of their four kids were not straight (al _though_ Alec kind of has a feeling they were actually four for four, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to point **that** out); Max hadn’t _said_ anything directly or anything, but he had a feeling it was coming. He was fifteen now, and still very much trying to figure out who he was… _which_ Alec knew from experience was not an easy thing to do, especially in that house.

 

At least, growing up he had Izzy and Jace going through it all at the same time. He couldn’t imagine going through his teen years there without his sibling’s always nearby to vent to. He was actually surprised their parents had agreed to let him stay the entire night. He didn’t want to ruin that.

 

He assured Max it’d be fine, purposefully avoiding telling him that Jace wouldn’t be there as well, just told him to have fun.

 

Dinner was awkward and almost _painfully_ silent. They made polite small talk, asked about his work, he gave the standard responses. They pointedly avoided any conversations about his personal life.

 

It seemed like a business meeting

 

Then his dad had started in about something, he couldn’t even remember what, exactly, just some comment, usually it wouldn’t even bother him, but, with the day he had, it was just too much. He’d snapped back, had gotten rude and sarcastic, and he ended up storming out...

 

Now he just didn’t really know what to do…

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 “…And then I chased the guy out and so now his pants are hanging up above the bar as a warning!” Dot finished triumphantly

 

By this time Magnus was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. They were sitting at ‘Demort’. It was a nice welcoming bar that had a very inviting feel. Magnus had called, wanting to catch up on how the club was doing and how her relationship with Lilly was going. It had been quite a while since they’d had a chance to just sit and visit. They’d been out for a few hours now, had met up at about seven for a light dinner and had decided to come here for a quick drink before heading over to the club.

 

It had been a lovely evening so far.

 

 Magnus told her all about the cases he’d got to work on, about Raphael and Simon (she was shocked that he not only had a **boyfriend** , but was actually in Love with the guy, _absolutely thrilled_ to be sure, but shocked just the same).

 

She had filled him in on some of the crazier nights at Pandemonium and a part of him almost regretted not being there for it. Though he loved what he was doing now, he did make a mental note to make time to go at least once a week, just to keep in the loop.

 

“Oh, darling, that is just too funny! I’ll have to tell Alexander, I do believe he would get quite a laugh out of it, he… _What_ _?_ ”

 

She raised her eyebrow at him, tilting her head with a curiously interested smile and a bright spark to her eyes,

 

“Mags? Do you realize that you have mentioned the man every chance you get? That you have brought _every_ single topic back to him?”

 

Magnus shakes his head frantically

 

“ **W-what!?** _I did not!_ I may have mentioned him a _few_ times… but it is just because I am working with him so much, that’s all…”

 

She shook her head, smirking,

 

“Oh _no it isn’t!_ You are crushing on him, _BAD_!”

 

Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes, forcing out a laugh, shaking his head again,

 

“Oh, _I am **not!**_ I am a grown man, I don’t **‘crush’** on guys, this isn’t high school, and I am **not** a teenage girl”

 

“Well _you kinda sound like one_! You talk about him constantly, I swear, I could pick the guy out of a line up as much as you describe him; _I’m pretty sure you even **sighed** a few times_!”

 

Magnus gasped giving an affronted look

 

_“I most certainly did not!”_

 

She laughed, **hard**

 

“Oh _yes_ you did, and- _oh my god, are you_ **BLUSHING!?** I didn’t even know you _could_ _do_ that!” she practically squealed

 

 **“I am not!”** He denied emphatically, shaking his head, and blushing even brighter

 

She leaned over the table she was laughing so hard, barely able to breathe

 

“O-oh…man…I never thought I’d see this…So come on what’s up? When are you going to make a move?”

 

“I’m not…” he huffed rolling his eyes

 

She snorted

 

“ _Okay_ right. Come on, Mags… this is me, _I know you_ \- I can’t believe you waited this long. Aren’t you always the one saying that life is too short not to go after what you want?”

 

He tilted his head giving a faint nod,

 

“Yeah, b-”

 

She nodded quickly, leaning forward,

 

“Okay so _clearly_ you want the guy; I have never seen you so hung up on anyone, so what’s the problem? I remember you saying about him breaking up with his partner, Dax whatever, so I know he's into guys… Is he seeing someone else or something?”

 

Magnus sighed shaking his head faintly, slumping in his chair a bit,

 

“No, he is single… and I _do_ rather think he would be interested.”

 

She snorted again, rolling her eyes

 

“Well, _of course_ he’d be interested; _you’re **you**_ … The only people I know that met you and weren’t at least a bit interested are, like, _really_ steadfast lesbians, a few straight dudes, and Raphael.”

 

Magnus laughed, shaking his head

 

“Well thanks for **that** darling, but I am afraid it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

 

“How so?” she asked curiously,

 

He sighed,

 

“He is a wonderful man, truly one of the best people I have ever met, and I _really do like him_. I think it could be something real between us… But he **also** happens to be who I work with most often at the precinct. We work so well together right now, _and_ more than that, he respects me, trusts me, actually _listens_ to my suggestions, and takes me seriously.

 

 He has, many times, vouched for me; at scenes, to suspects, to his former mentor, to some of the less than tolerant officers at the precinct. He is the strongest ally I have there and, **yes** , I would very much like to try for a relationship with him…

 

 **However** , were it not to work out, I don’t really know if I’d be able to stay there. I couldn’t risk him thinking less of me. I know I say that life is too short to not go for what you want, and, _yes_ , I do want him, very much, I have from pretty much the first moment I saw him… But I have wanted to be a **detective** for nearly my entire life, and I do believe this is my only real chance at it…So that really does take precedence.”

 

He shrugged a bit, glancing away, looking somewhat downcast,

 

Dot shook her head, giving a bit of a low whistle

 

“ _Man_ ; that kinda sucks.”

 

He gave a slight laugh, rolling his eyes a bit

 

“Yes…yes it really does, doesn’t it?”

 

She gave him an empathetic smile, reaching over patting his hand,

 

“Well, I really am sorry about you having to choose like that, you know if you need to vent you can always come to me.”

 

He smiled softly

 

“I know that darling, it really is quite alright.”

 

She brightened

 

“Hey! Did I tell you that me and Lilly are planning a trip?”

 

He shook his head, raising his eyebrow,

 

“No, you most certainly did not!”

 

She nodded, excitedly

 

“Yeah we are going at the end of the month, up to Northern California; there is a really amazing looking hotel that is right in the middle of the redwoods and…”

 

He let his gaze wander around scanning the bar. He was happy for her, _really he was_ … but after the talk about Alexander he just really wasn’t in the mood to listen to someone talking about a nice, romantic getaway.

 

He looked around at the rest of the patrons…

 

 There were a few couples obviously on first dates. Two looked to be going pretty well, they were talking and blushing, it was sweet. Another looked to be going bad, the guy was chattering up a storm and the girl was eyeing the door… Magnus gave it five minutes tops before she excuses herself to go the restroom and hightails it out the door.

 

 A group of friends out for a girl’s night, talking, laughing and joking loud and animated.

 

 A small group from some office sitting at a table having a little after work drink.

 

 A guy sitting by himself in the corner facing away from Magnus, a few drinks in … _Poor thing_ , looked like he’d had a hell of a day. He’s shoulders were slumped he was hunched over the table a bit, nursing a drink.

 

He was wearing a plain, light grey button up shirt that didn’t seem to fit very well, looked a bit tight in the shoulders… **which** really wasn’t a _bad thing,_ they were actually very nice shoulders, but it didn’t seem ‘fashionable’ tight, rather like it was not quite the right size, but he had just settled on it anyways. He’d shed a rather unappealing suit jacket, draping it haphazardly over the back of the chair, and he…

**Wait…**

 

_He knew that suit jacket!_

 

He looked again, taking in what he could see of the man’s somewhat messy looking black hair, and the grey shirt, he’d seen before, Alec wore it fairly often, he just never really saw the man without an awful jacket over it.

 

 Magnus set up, somewhat cutting off Dot’s sentence. She saw the change in him, glancing over to the corner trying to see what had his attention, looking back at him curiously.

 

“What’s wrong? Do you know that guy or something?”

 

He nodded slightly

 

“Yes, actually that is Alexander.”

 

She looked back at the guy near the corner.

 

“Man, looks like he had a bad one.”

 

 Magnus nodded again, sending her a rather apologetic look

 

“Yes dear I do believe so. I apologize but I don’t think I will be able to make it to the club tonight, I really think I need to make sure everything is okay with him.”

 

She smiled slightly

 

“Yeah, I think you do, too. It’s okay, we’ll do it another night. I’ll go settle our tab; you go check on your detective.”

 

“Okay thank you darling.” He said gratefully, standing up, moving over to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

 

“Though, he is not MY detective” he corrected

 

 She gave a bit of a smirk

 

“Maybe not _yet._ ”

 

He rolled his eyes slightly

 

“What, now you’re psychic too?”

 

 She laughed a bit

 

“No, but I know _you_ and I know what I see. There may be reasons why you guys aren’t together, **yet** , but I have faith it will all work out.”

 

He sighed faintly,

 

“Dot, it’s no-”

 

She cut him off, shaking her head

 

“Mag’s, don’t argue with me on this; _I know you_ , and one thing I know for sure is that you have a tendency to do things that are ‘impossible’ _all the time_ … If there is a way for it to work, you **will** find it. Now go over there” she finished, pushing him slightly in the direction of the table, before heading over to the bar to settle up.

 

 Magnus rolled his eyes slightly one more time, shaking his head before taking a deep breath and going over to the table. He slips quietly onto the tall chair across from Alec. At first he doesn’t seem to register Magnus.

 

“Alexander, darling?” he says softly, leaning forward,

 

He seems to startle somewhat, looking up from the table, seemingly just realizing Magnus’s presence. He smiles a bit, but then his face falls,

 

“Hey, Magnus” he says quietly

 

_He sounds so down; Magnus has never heard him sound so sad_

“ _Darling_ , what’s wrong?” he asks, leaning over the table slightly,

 

Alec shakes his head slightly, giving a bit of a harsh laugh

 

“ _Me_?”

 

 Magnus inhales sharply, reaching over across the table, taking his hand, squeezing lightly,

 

“Sweetheart, whatever do you mean? Did something happen, is it about a case? If it is I ca-”

 

He gives a faint not quite laugh shaking his head,

 

“Yeah, you could solve it, probably before I even got half the paper work gathered up, you always can. I really don’t know why I even try anymore…” he fumbled around a bit, reaching for his jacket, pulling out his badge and cuffs and pushing them across the table to Magnus.

 

“Here you should probably have these, I really just can’t keep up with you anyways…I doubt I could when I was at my best, now? _Ha_ … Now I’m just the joke of the station-”

 

Magnus shakes his head franticly, pushing them back across the table

 

“ _What_? **No** _you’re not!_ Darling I can’t believe you’d ever think that!”

 

  He got off the seat, moving around to Alec’s side. He pivoted the chair slightly so that Alec was facing him wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Seated there Alec reached just level with Magnus’s shoulder, seeming to fit perfectly.

 

Alec wrapped his arms around him, holding on tight for just a moment, before pulling away, shaking his head, and turning back to the table, swirling his drink a bit.

 

Magnus tried again

 

“ _Darling_ , _please_ just tell me what happened?”

 

 He sighed a bit, taking another drink

 

“I just can’t seem to _do it_ anymore. I make mistakes left and right; I keep missing things… things that when pointed out _should_ be obvious. You pick up on them instantly, and I just get to wondering, how much did I miss before? I always **thought** I was a good detective… But, _was I really?_ How much was I missing, how many clues, suspects… how many mistakes did I end up making that ended up letting guilty people go free?

 

And then the mess with Hodge… I was **so** wrong about him a-and, I just can’t seem to stop second guessing myself... _can’t seem to trust my own judgment…_ _”_

 

Magnus sighed slightly, placing his hand over Alec’s

 

“Sweetheart, you ARE a good detective, you were in the past, and you are just as skilled now. You are one of the best detectives I have ever met.  I think you just hit a bit of a rough patch, and it shook your confidence a bit; but, darling? It _will be fine_ ; you had a bad stretch, that’s all.”

 

Alec shook his head, he seemed a bit wobbly on the seat, and Magnus wondered how long he’d been there.

 

“I don’t think that’s all it is, I think I lost whatever I had, or was just making myself believe I was better than I actually was…Until someone **actually** that good came along…” he said, glancing up at Magnus

 

 Magnus shook his head quickly, moving closer,

 

“Alexander, I am so sorry if I did something to make you feel like this. If I’ve overstepped it was never my intention. _Darling_ , I **know I** tend to get carried away, but, I-I never meant to make you feel like you were not good enough; sweetheart, _you could not be farther from the truth…”_

 

 He put his hand on Alec’s chin, tilting his head so that he was actually looking directly at Magnus, meeting his eyes,

 

“My darling detective, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. I **do** go overboard around you, quite often, but it has absolutely **nothing** to do with me wanting to _overshadow_ you…

 

Sweetheart, I do it because you are one of the only people who really sees me, who respects me for what I can do and who doesn’t just automatically dismiss it as if it’s merely some trick or inconsequential little thing. I do it because I want to _impress you_ , because I would like you to think as highly of me as I do you.”

 

 Magnus moves his hand up to brush a bit of Alec’s hair behind his ear, and over his cheek, Alec closes his eyes, leaning into the touch.

 

He gives a slight, surprised breath of a laugh.

 

“You really think you need to **TRY** to impress me? _Magnus_ you are the most incredible person I have ever met. You never cease to amaze me, everything about you fascinates me. You’re SO gorgeous, and brilliant, and witty and, **so** _SO_ much more that I just stopped trying to list all of it because there is just way too much, and it’s kind of intimidating, and I just don’t think I can keep up.”

 

 Magnus blushed slightly at the compliments, shaking his head,

 

“ **Darling** , _it is not a competition_ ; we are on the same side, working for the same goal. I really adore working with you, it is easily one of my favorite things about the station… you tend to amaze me as well.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes slightly, scoffing a bit

 

“I kinda doubt that, but thanks for trying to make me feel better.”

 

 Magnus huffed slightly

 

“Alexander, I’m no-”

 

He just stopped, shaking his head. The man clearly had too much, there was no point trying to reassure him right now. He did however make a note to talk to him when he was sober. He really couldn’t have the other man so down on himself.

 

_Until then, though…_

 

 Magnus slips his arm around Alec, trying to help the man to his feet

 

“Come on darling, let’s get you home.”

 

Alec brightens a bit at that, giving him a slightly surprised, eager smile. He slips his arm around Magnus, pulling him in close, leans over and nuzzles against his cheek,

 

“You’re taking me home?” he murmurs huskily into Magnus’s ear

 

 Magnus blushes brightly, feeling suddenly **way** too warm, completely lightheaded, and off balance.

 

“W-wha-, _umm,_ Alexander, tha-,that’s, not w…”

 

His stammering was cutoff when Alec leans over, pulling him into a slow, deep kiss…

 

**Whoa…**  

****

Magnus felt his heartbeat stop, before absolutely _skyrocketing._ His eyes fluttered closed he turns more towards Alec, slipping his arms around his neck, melting into the kiss, tugging him in closer. Alec nips lightly at his lower lip, causing Magnus to gasp, tightening his grip on Alexander.  Magnus eagerly deepens the kiss, drawing him in even closer, and giving a bit of a moan.

_God…he felt incredible_

They fit so perfectly together, it was nearly overwhelming, intoxicating, Alexander’s hands slid down his back, catching, pulling him closer, Magnus could feel the power in his embrace, the heat of his body, hear the way his breath caught just slightly, could smell his cologne, and whisky…

 

 _Whisky_ , _because that was what he’d been_ **drinking** …

 

_Had been for a while…_

 

Because he was having a horrible day, and nothing was going right,

 

 _And he was now at a **bar**_ _…_

 

 _And **drunk**_ …

 

And Magnus needed to stop this, _like_ , **right now** , before it went any further.

 

 Hesitantly Magnus pulled back, breaking the kiss with a slightly breathless gasp, trying to take a deep breath, to steady himself. It was far more difficult then he would of thought. He still felt lightheaded, and he now actually had a much better idea of what people meant when they said their knees were weak…

 

 **Damn** , _He had no idea just a kiss could _DO_ that_

 

_He couldn’t imagine if they…_

 

 **Nope** **,** _not going there!_

 

Alec tried to follow, tried to tug him into another kiss, and god was it tempting, but he stopped him. He blinked a couple times uncomprehendingly, looked at Magnus, slightly dazed,

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Magnus gave him a soft, apologetic smile,

 

“Alexander darling, you’ve had a bit too much tonight.”

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“No I haven’t” he said, mulishly, swaying slightly

 

“ _Darling_ … you can barely stand right now, we need to get you home, before you fall over.” he said gently

 

“I’m fine” he said stubbornly

 

“I don’t think you’ll be saying that in the morning, sweetheart.”

 

He signaled over to one of the wait staff for the bill, paying it and leaving a sizable tip. He turned back to Alec, who seemed to be pouting slightly,

 

 _It was **far**_ _too distracting…_

 

Magnus shook his head slightly, taking a deep breath,

 

 “Come on Alexander, give me your keys, I’ll take you home in your car, then just call a ride back to mine.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, but fished them out of his jacket pocket, handing them over. Magnus slipped his arm around Alec, allowing him to steady himself.

 

“Good. Now, my darling detective, let’s get you home.”

 

Alec gave him a warm, exceptionally endearing, smile, sliding his arm back around Magnus, hugging him slightly, once more nuzzling against his cheek,

 

“I **really** like it when you call me that” He murmured, softly

 

Magnus’s heart did a little flip…He made a mental note to use it as much as possible from now on…

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, still playing my little game with the names, these ones don’t really have important meanings, they just entertained me
> 
> **Calvin: Bald**
> 
> **Clyde: Heard From Afar**
> 
> **Fabian: Bean Farmer**


	2. Victim of The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry guys... it had to be done
> 
> **Title is a song by Garth Brooks**

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Ugh…_

 

Alec woke up to a splitting headache, feeling a bit sick, and rather disoriented. He resolutely kept his eyes shut; trying to take deep breathes, and steadying himself as best he could.  He tries to get his bearings and figure out why exactly it feels like there’s a jackhammer running in his head.

 

_At least it was his day off…he remembered that much,_

 

What had happened?

 

He’d clearly went out and had a few. Apparently a few _too many_ if the way he was currently feeling was any indication. That was pretty odd…He didn’t usually really drink much.

 

_Why had he felt like it last night? Much less going so overboard?_

 

 He thought back… then kind of wished he hadn’t…

 

He remembered yesterday at work, how nothing seemed to go right, the case just going in circles, thinking that it about summed up his entire career at this point. Those jackasses’ comments, saying that he didn’t even work, was actually _using_ Magnus to solve his cases…The disaster of a dinner with his parents…

...

_Well, hell…_

 

After that day he figures it’s a wonder he even made it home.

 

_Wait…_

 

_He DID make it home?_ **Right?**

 

He was alone and was fully dressed, so that was a good sign, a definite relief. Now as long as he was _alone_ and in his _own room_ , he’d definitely count it a win…or the closest he could get right now. He chanced opening his eyes, bracing to face the light, hoping that he was actually in his bed…

 

 He breathed a slight sigh of relief.

 

He was at home, and he had even remembered to pull the blinds closed last night, so the light wasn’t nearly as glaring as it usually would have been. He wondered how he had gotten home, really hoping he hadn’t actually drove himself back, not in the state he had to of been in…

 

_God, if he’d done that, he really may be hopeless…_

 

He took another deep breath, trying to reassure himself. Regardless of how bad he was feeling, or whatever else was going on, he really didn’t think he’d do something that stupid.

 

He paused, thinking a moment… he hardly ever closed the blinds; he usually liked waking up with the sunrise, and if he’s feeling like this today how did he have enough forethought to think to close the blinds…

 

_T-That was really odd…_

_Did he end up bringing someone home after all?_

 

He tried to think back to the bar. He remembered having a few, feeling pretty sorry for himself… But it got pretty fuzzy after that. He thought he vaguely remembered someone talking to him, complimenting him, saying a bunch of really nice things to make him feel better…He just couldn’t place who…

 

 He gaze drifted around the room, double checking for any disturbances, any hints as to how he got home, he was more certain than ever that he wouldn’t have actually driven in the state he was in. Maybe he had called someone for a ride?

 

He sat up as much as he could without making himself feel any worse, taking in the room.

 

Everything looked as it should…Then his eyes fell on his night stand and he froze. There was a glass of water, as well as one of his pitchers full right next to a bottle of Extra strength Excedrin.

 

Next to it was a note…

 

 He eyed the note apprehensively, before thinking better of it and grabbing the glass of water and medication, quickly opening the bottle and taking a few, drinking the entire glass of water, then pouring another…He gave it a bit, until the water and medication had him feeling a bit better, taking a deep breath he reached over for the note, not being able to put it off any longer…

_Alexander,_

_Don’t worry, you didn’t drive home, I saw you at the bar and wanted to be sure you made it home safe. You don’t have to worry about your car, it is in your driveway, I drove you back in it then just called a ride back to mine._

_Nothing happened sweetheart so please don’t panic or overanalyze, as I am sure you’re doing right this very second._ _I hope you are feeling better today; you had me quite worried last night, with any luck the medicine and water helps, as it was the best I could do._ _If you need anything else, please just call me, I truly hate seeing you so unhappy,_

_My darling detective, I do hope you realize there is absolutely nothing wrong with asking for help_

_Magnus_

 

Alec stared at it, reading over it again…

 

And again…

 

  _ **Magnus**_ _had found him drunk?_

 

_Magnus had _taken him home_ , got him into _bed?__

 

_**What did he say!?** _

 

_Oh, god…D-Did he actually make a _drunken pass_ at Magnus?_

 

_Really!?_

 

The guy that was constantly on his mind…

 

That he wanted to impress the most…

 

The guy that he _realistically_ had no shot in hell with…

 

 _ **That**_ is who finds him at one of his lowest points in recent history?

_Seriously!?_

 

Because, _**what**_ ; _his life wasn’t going downhill quite fast enough?_

 

He shook his head, angrily. He picked up the note going over it, _yet again_ , trying to find out how bad he screwed up…Magnus **said** nothing happened… but is that the truth? Or is he just being nice, trying to spare his feelings? He didn’t sound _angry_ in the note, just really concerned, so he supposed he couldn’t have done anything too bad. If he had, Magnus wouldn’t have taken the time to leave the note, as well as the medicine, and the water… _right?_

**Right…**

_Well_ … unless Magnus is just too nice of a guy to call him out on it, cause he knows how down he was…God, _what all did he tell him?_ Did he tell him that he was jealous?

 

 Or about how practically **everyone** seems to think they’re sleeping together, even though it wasn’t true, no matter how much he may _want_ it to be?

 

 _ **Wait!**_ _He didn’t tell him_ **THAT** _did he?!_

 

_Oh, man…This was bad… this was _SO_ bad_

 

 He was totally panicking…

 

And overanalyzing…

….

…

..

Just like Magnus had _**specifically**_ told him not to do

 

Alec paused, shaking his head slightly

 

_Well hell, maybe the guy was psychic after all._

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

Raphael sighs slightly, brushing a bit of Simon’s hair away from his face. Simon was cuddled securely against him, head tucked under his chin. It really is quite comfortable, but Raphael is beginning to get restless.

 

As much as he adores snuggling up with his adorable boyfriend- _and he truly_ **does** _-_ he really can’t make himself just lounge around in bed any longer. He moves slightly, shifting Simon so his head is lying on the pillow and not on Raphael; he doesn’t even move, he is totally out. Raphael smiles a bit, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his cheek, before he disentangles himself from Simon and climbs out of bed, heading out to the living room.

 

 He pauses, absently petting Cleo ( _Miss CleoCatria_ **,** Simon and Magnus would correct him- They collaborated on that one- Raphael maintained he had _absolutely_ nothing to do with it- _insisted he wasn’t even_ **home** _at the time_ ), the kitten’s curled up happily on her cat tree, right next to the door to Raphael’s room. Simon had got it for her when they brought the cat home after the Orson case. Raphael had said it was going in the living room, Simon said it would fit better in Raphael’s room… and so they had compromised and… put it in his room- but, like, _right_ by the door, so he didn’t totally give in, it was _practically_ in the living room.

 

 _Yeah_ , _he didn’t believe it_ **either** …

 

 But Simon was ecstatic so he couldn’t really bring himself to care too terribly much.

 

 He stretches, then goes to start some coffee before Magnus or Simon wake up, pausing when he sees it’s already made. He glances around, noticing that Magnus is up, out on the balcony sitting at one of the chairs.

 

That worries him a bit.

 

Magnus is never up this early, and he was supposed to be out late with Dot the night before.

 

_Perhaps he’d just gotten home?_

 

He grabs himself a cup of coffee and heads out onto the balcony, taking the other seat. Magnus doesn’t even glance over. That _really_ concerns him; a quiet, subdued Magnus is never a good thing

 

“Hey, Mags’ everything okay?” he asks softly,

 

He glances up, and sighs, shaking his head faintly,

 

“Not really, no”

 

“What is it; did something happen when you were out last night?” Raphael asked, now truly concerned. Magnus always tried to see the best in things, if he is like this, something must be really wrong.

 

He shrugged faintly,

 

“Kind of…I ran into Alexander.”

 

He seemed to pause a bit, shaking his head

 

“What happened? Was he out on a date or something?” he asked compassionately, knowing Magnus had feelings for the guy.

 

 He could understand that upsetting Magnus. He hadn’t _thought_ Alec was seeing anyone, kind of agreed with Simon that they were both pretty well caught up on one another, assuming they’d get it sorted in their own time…

 

Everything about the detective told Raphael that he was mesmerized by Magnus; _I mean_ he looked at Magnus like he was the most fascinating, amazing thing he’d ever seen. and the way he’d get _SO flustered_ … Yeah, Magnus tended to do that to a lot of people, but Alec didn’t seem to mind it.

 

 He kind of got the feeling that Alec had somehow got the idea he wasn’t _good_ enough for Magnus, which…okay, he could see someone feeling like that. The guys personality was somewhat overwhelming, but he kind of thought Alec was smart enough to realize that Magnus looked at him exactly the same way…

 

_Maybe Alec had decided to try for someone he felt he _actually_ had a chance with._

 

 He sighed, shaking his head…

 

_For being two very intelligent men, they seemed to act like idiots a LOT._

 “No, nothing like that. He was upset, really down…he had way too much to drink, and just wasn’t himself. I’ve never seen him like that, it was rather disconcerting.”

 

Raphael froze; he did _not_ like how this was sounding.

 

 _Yeah alright…_ he liked the detective, but if he did anything to hurt Magnus the man was going to have _**hell**_ to pay.

 

Magnus sighed exasperatedly,

 

 “Raphael, I can practically _hear_ you plotting, stop. It is nothing like that. He was down about work, his decisions up till now, Hodge, and _well_ … basically his life in general. He doubts his abilities as a detective, wondering if he is even _capable_ of the work anymore. He did not _**do**_ anything- well, **okay** … he _did_ kiss me but in that, if anything, I was more in the wrong, as I should have stopped it immediately and I didn’t. So _darling_ , lose the vengeance plan that I know you already have nearly worked out, please, _it is_ **not** _needed_.”

 

 Raphael gives a bit of a smirk, shaking his head, Magnus knows him _far_ too well, then he sobers a bit, thinking over Magnus’s words, he gives a faint shrug.

 

“Alec is actually a rather competent detective; everything I have seen of the man has proven him to be an exemplary officer, as well as an admirable person in general. What could _possibly_ cause him to become so disillusioned?”

 

 Magnus gave a slight smile

 

“I do believe that is one of the nicest things I’ve heard you say about someone who was not me or Simon. You wouldn’t be developing a bit of a soft spot for the guy, _would you?_ Should I tell Simon to keep an eye on you around him?”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, laughing a bit

 

“ _No_ Mag’s; I have about as much romantic interest in Alec as I do you.”

 

“ _Hey_ , I would be quite a catch!”

 

“Yeah, well, that make sense; you are attracted to shiny objects…”

 

“That is not… well, _okay_ that’s true…but, I _**am**_ a catch”

 

“Well, no offense, but I’m pretty sure I’d throw you back”  

 

Magnus paused, tilting his head in confusion,

 

“Why are we talking in fishing metaphors?”

 

Raphael threw his hands up in exasperation, shaking his head,

 

“ _I don’t know!_ Why did we spend two hours the other day arguing about what place has the best sushi, when neither of us even like it?”

 

Magnus shrugged, nodding

 

“Though I still maintain that Se-”

 

Raphael cut him off before he could really build up momentum _again._

 

“Don’t start that again, neither of us cares anyways. Back to the _actual_ topic; **why** is Alec feeling so down about himself?”

 

 Magnus sighed, shaking his head

 

“He’s just hit a bit of a rough streak; I truly believe the incident with Hodge threw him off balance, calling into question his view of his mentor, the person who taught him much of his detective skills. The man I believe he tired to model himself after somewhat. The disillusionment of that has caused him to question his own abilities, his own instincts, wondering if he could be that wrong about Hodge, what else is he wrong about? Which is absolutely _ludicrous_ … but now every slight thing, every misstep seems to prove that fallacy correct.”

 

 He paused a moment, taking a deep breath

 

“ _Raph_ ; I so hated seeing him like that, I feel like I have to do something to help, but at the same time, I think my ‘help’ is a rather large factor in the way he is feeling at the moment. I adore working with the precinct, especially with Alexander, but do not want it to cause trouble for him. Perhaps I should try to get more cases through my agency?

 

Maybe distance myself from him for a bit… But then I worry with the way he is, as _distracted_ as he is, that he will miss something that truly might damage his career… I know he has Simon as his partner, and the boy would do anything for him, but I don’t believe Alec would be completely comfortable putting the majority of the weight of the case on someone with as of yet so little experience, no matter how capable he has proven himself…I just really don’t know what to do” he trailed off with a somewhat hopeless shrug,

 

 Raphael tilted his head,

 

“Well… not to be too callous, but it’s not your job to coddle him…I emphasize with his current melancholy, but I hope you don’t purposely stop doing something that you love, _that you are_ **amazing** _at_ , or throw away your chance at something you have wanted your entire life, just to spare a guys ego.”

 

 Magnus shook his head slightly

 

“You know I wouldn’t darling, I am just worried that’s all…I simply don’t want to make him feel any worse” 

 

Raphael nodded, relieved that Magnus wasn’t going to sacrifice his own happiness just to spare a guy he had a crush on a bit of discomfort.

 

He tilted his head consideringly,

 

“I really think it will be okay; he just needs a win, a confidence boost. That’s all, and he _will_ get it, soon”

 

Magnus laughs slightly, rolling his eyes

 

“Hey now, _**I’m**_ the psychic here”

 

 Raphael scoffs, shaking his head, rolling his eyes playfully,

 

“ _Yeah,_ **right** _…_ you’re a ‘ _Psychic’_ like I’m a ‘ _Vampire’._ ”

 

Magnus laughs slightly

 

“ _Darling_ , I believe I am a **bit** closer than that.”

 

“ _Oh, no you’re_ **not!** I still can’t believe how many people just completely fall for that, I mean, come on, **psychic?** _Really_? You may as well of just said you were a _Warlock!_ _”_

 

Magnus shakes his head a bit, rolling his eyes

 

“That’s a bit farfetched, don’t yo-”

 

Magnus stops, freezing, eyes wide, trained on something behind Raphael. He turns quickly, hoping against hope that it’s not what he thinks. Simon is standing there in the living room, having heard every word. He looks crushed, absolutely furious, and completely betrayed.

 

“Simon…” Raphael starts

 

Simon just shakes his head slightly, turns around, grabbing his keys from by the door and just walks out without a word.

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
> 
> ** ______________End Of Chapter/Notes___________ **
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
> 
> _I am SO sorry guys…_
> 
> _It had to be done, don’t hate me_
> 
> _…_
> 
> Also, I seem to have a preference for ending arguments with someone just closing a door quietly as opposed to slamming it, it seems much more dramatic, much more final…
> 
> To me, slamming a door is like yelling or screaming in an argument, it is in the heat of the moment, you say something but you don’t mean it…
> 
> There’s a big difference between screaming ‘I hate you!’ in an argument, and quietly saying ‘I just  can’t do this anymore’
> 
> (Don’t worry those are examples, they aren’t happening)
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Anyways…_ **
> 
> I added a fluffy little oneshot between Fashion police and That Darn cat
> 
> It is total, complete fluff…
> 
> I wrote it this morning to be able to get through this scene
> 
> I’ll probably have the next chapter up sometime today, and really the two after that I have nearly written out already, so it should go fairly quickly.
> 
>  


	3. Chapter3-Lies I Told Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Chapter3-Lies I Told Myself **
> 
> ** (Ty Herndon) **
> 
> Title is from a song, but makes me tear up slightly… which seems about right
> 
> A few of them are like that.
> 
> Raphael tries to explain…
> 
> It doesn’t work…
> 
> {Head’s up, I made **_myself_** cry with this one, fair warning}
> 
> _(You may want to reread some of the past fluff, this may be kinda painful)_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_God_ _… w-what, h-how, what had happened?_

 

He'd woken up _completely_ content this morning, it was both his and Raphael’s day off and they had no plans whatsoever but to spend the entire day together.  He’d been happy and comfortable and _completely_ in love with someone that he trusted absolutely…

 

He was curled up in Raphael’s bed, where he’d spent more nights than his own anymore. The apartment was probably his favorite place…

_How could it not be?_

 

Not only did he have his wonderful, sweet, amazing boyfriend; there were also _two_ cats- _one that was practically almost his_ \- he even got to help name her, as well as someone who was quickly becoming one of his best friends.

 

It was the place where he felt the safest, the most tranquil; where he really felt he _belonged_ ; like nothing could go wrong…

 

At least it _had_ felt like that…

_He was so_ **_stupid…_ **

 

 He slipped out of the room, pausing to pet Miss. CleoCatra, before moving out into the living room. Once there he saw Raphael and Magnus were both up out on the balcony. They were talking, looked like having one of their standard arguments…

 

It always made him laugh a bit. He and Raphael were a couple, but he swears the way they bicker was like an old married couple. He found it best to just stay out of it…

 

 _It _was_ pretty entertaining though_.

 

They had about a million embarrassing stories, and tended to tell them to Simon in attempts to embarrass each other… though Magnus had a tendency to win those, as he seemed impervious to it.

 

Raphael insisted it was because in order to be _embarrassed_ you first had to actually be capable of feeling and processing shame.

 

 They seemed on one now _… _something about fishing?__

 

He didn’t think he wanted to know…

 

He busied himself getting some coffee, vaguely listening to the words drifting in through the doors. He heard Magnus say something about Alec, about him being really upset.

 

He really _hoped_ everything was okay…He had seemed kinda down as of late; he wondered if there was something he could do to help

 

He absently tunes back in the conversation…

 

“… _m_ the psychic here”

 

“ _Yeah,_ ** _right_** _…_ you’re a ‘ _Psychic’_ like I’m a ‘ _Vampire’._ ”

_Wait, what?_

 

Magnus laughs slightly

 

“ _Darling_ , I believe I am a **bit** closer than that”

“ _Oh, no you’re_ ** _not!_** I still can’t believe how many people just completely fall for that, I mean, come on, **psychic?** _Really_? You may as well of just said you were a _Warlock!_ _”_

 

 

 “That’s a bit farfetched, don’t yo-”

 

Magnus freezes, catching site of him near the doorway. His eyes grow wide, Raphael turns around, facing him…

 

“Simon…” Raphael starts

 

Simon can’t listen to it, he can’t even begin to try, _doesn’t want to…_ He turns around, and heads straight to the door, quickly reaching over, grabbing his keys from the table and walks right out, without stopping.

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

He actually manages to make it all the way down to the street, right next to his car. He’s just reaching the door handle when Raphael catches up with him,

 

“ _Hey_! Simon, wait, please, jus-”

 

He whirled around furiously, turning to face down the other man. Raphael actually takes a hesitant step back.

 

 “Oh _, just_ ** _stop_** , Raphael, I don’t want to hear it! I heard _plenty_ already!”

 

“Simon, I’m SO sorry, I sho-”

 

“ _No, you’re not!_ I _heard_ you; laughing, joking talking about how ridicules it was, how _funny_ it was that so many people actually ‘bought’ the ‘psychic thing’… like their idiots, like _I_ am an _Idiot_ … like it’s some game. God, I can’t believe I trusted you, that I just _believed_ you-”

 

Raphael shakes his head franticly, eyes wide, putting his hands up, placatingly

 

“ _No_! __Simon,_ **please** _; I don’t think that!_ _ I lov-”

 

“Don’t you _dare_ say that, I don’t want to hear it. You have been lying to me the entire time I have known you, _the entire time we have been_ ** _together_** ;

 

I can’t believe a **damn** word you say.”

 

Simon turned from him, climbing in his car and driving away, leaving Raphael standing there alone.

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Magnus is pacing the floor nervously when Raphael comes back upstairs, he doesn’t even hear the door open. He comes in, walks over to the couch, and just sets down quietly, completely still.

 

This truly worries Magnus; he almost seems as out of it as he was during the beginning of the bank heist.

 

“R-Raphael, darling? What happened?” he asks hesitantly,

 

 Raphael shook his head faintly. He tried to start talking, but it just wouldn’t come out. He closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, he shakes his head again, seemingly unable to look at Magnus, his gaze is focused on the floor.

 

He starts talking, in barely a whisper…

 

“H-he _left_ … He said he couldn’t trust me, couldn’t believe a word I said…He just left”

 

Magnus set down tentatively beside him, cautiously wrapping his arm around the younger man. Raphael turns into him, wraps his arms around Magnus, holding on tight. He buries his face in his shoulder, breathing deeply, trying to keep it together, but it’s really not working.

 

“I-I tried to explain, but _he wouldn’t listen_. He thinks that it’s some prank, some joke, that we were laughing at him, thought he was an idiot, that we were just playing him, that _I_ was just playing him…I tried to tell him I wasn’t, that I loved him, but he stopped me, he said he couldn’t believe anything I told him…I, I think he may of broken up with me…”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, I am _so_ sorry” Magnus tried to comfort him, hugging him tighter, but there was nothing he could really do…

 

“God, Magnus, h-how, can I get past this? I can’t imagine not having him with me anymore… how can it just be _over?”_

 

Magnus just shook his head, at a loss as to what to say. Raphael looked up at him, more hurt and vulnerable than he had seen in well over a decade.

 

“Magnus, we should of told him…I wanted to, I almost did _SO_ many times…I should have told him… god, why didn’t I?”

 

Magnus hugged him again, nodding against his hair,

 

“Darling, it is all my fault, I should of let you…I should have told him _myself_. I was selfish, I am so _SO_ sorry, and darling, I will do _everything_ I can to fix this… I promise, I _will_ find a way to fix this… I cannot stand being the reason this ends for you two.”

 

 Magnus tilted his head up, making Raphael look him in the eye

 

“Raphael, I will find a way to fix this… It will be alright.”

 

Raphael shook his head, dejectedly, gazing back down

 

“No, Magnus… I-I really don’t think it will” he said, his voice nearly breaking, barely a whisper.

 

He pulled away from Magnus, slowly standing up

 

“I think I’m just going to go lay down, kay?” he said softly

 

“Okay darling” Magnus said sadly

 

 The second Raphael closed the door Magnus was up, off the couch, going for the door. He could not be the reason those two broke up. He had to find a way to fix it

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
> 
> ** ______________End Of Chapter/Notes___________ **
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
> 
> Sorry guys…
> 
> The next two parts I have worked out pretty well, so I’ll try to get them out as fast as possible
> 
>  


	4. One Of These Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Chapter4-One Of These Days **
> 
> ** (Tim McGraw) **
> 
> Title is another Song that makes me tear up…
> 
> I am sensing a theme here
> 
> (I swear this story won’t be ALL angst… I’ll make up for it later)
> 
>  
> 
> Magnus goes to Simon's to try to explain
> 
> _(I really love this scene, in spite of how emotional it is I actually had it nearly fully in my outline, it was one of the first things I had done for this story)_
> 
> ***Just FYI, the next story is going to be WAY lighter, a lot of humor, and fluff, I promise***

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Magnus pulls up in front of Simon’s place; it was a nice if rather small, house. This was actually his first time here; usually Simon was over at their place. Generally if he and Raphael were here they wanted time for just the two of them, which he respected.

 

He knocked softly on the door, it was silent. Simon’s car is there, so he must be home, and Magnus was determined he won't leave until the other man at least hears him out.

 

He knocks again,

 

“Go away, Magnus, I don’t want to talk to either of you” Simon calls through the door

 

 Magnus sighs a bit, he rather expected something like that, but he was hoping it would be easier.

 

“Simon please, just let me explain… this is really all my fault-”

 

“I don’t care! I don’t care what excuse you come up with, it doesn’t change anything. Just go away, it’s none of your business, anyway.”

 

“Sweetheart, I’m not leaving until you at least hear me out. Please just open the door?”

 

Simon gives a humorless laugh,

 

“Well, then, you’re gonna be standing there a while, cause it’s not happening. I’m not opening the door; and I don’t care what you have to say. Sit out there all day, it doesn’t matter, and stop with the endearments, it’s really obnoxious right now.”

 

He heard the TV turn on _at near full volume,_

 

Magnus sighed, slightly; he was really hoping he could do this the easier way. But he did have a backup plan…

 

Magnus slips a lock pick from the small pouch he had put in his pocket just in case. With a flick of his wrist and a slight twist the lock clicks and he lets himself in.

 

He slips in, pulling the door closed…

 

 “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing!?” Simon snaps, aghast

 

Magnus turns, facing him

 

“Now Dar-”

 

  _“Are you freaking kidding me?_ Bad enough you laugh at me behind my back, lie to me, and pretend to be my friend, now you’re actually _breaking into my_ **house?”**

 

Magnus shook his head quickly,

 

“Simon, I wasn’t pretending, I am your frie-”

Simon scoffs, glaring at him,

 

 _“No you’re not!_ You lied to me, used me, _manipulated_ me into helping you defraud the entire station, MY station, a friend wouldn’t do that.”

 

Simon shook his head

 

“God, I am SO stupid. I can’t believe I fell for it.”

 

He froze eyes widening,

 

“I-Is that why Raphael was even going out with me in the first place? Trying to, _what_ , distract me, keep me oblivious to everything? Was he just working me like he does everyone else?”

 

 Magnus vehemently shook his head, eyes wide.

 

“ _ **No**_ , **no** , _Simon_ , sweetheart; nothing like that! He would **never** do that, _not to you_ **-** ”

 

“Why should I believe you? You, BOTH of you, have been lying to me from the moment we met. How can I believe anything you say? How can I believe anything _HE’S_ said?”

 

Simon shook his head, crossing his arms.

 

“You know, despite what you probably think, I’m not _actually_ a complete idiot. I DO see the way he can work people, the way he can manipulate them. I know what I see of him isn’t all there is to the guy.”

 

He rolled his eyes, rubbing his temple slightly, and giving a rather harsh laugh

 

“Hell, maybe I am a complete Idiot… I have SEEN him do it, so many times, completely effortlessly. The way he can just lie, twist the truth, flirt and get people completely wrapped around his finger… _I SAW it so many_ **times** … It just never even _occurred_ to me that he was doing the same damn thing to me. I really thought he genuinely cared…

 

That I actually mattered to him…”

 

“Simon, he does, you d-”

 

Simon cuts him off, mid sentence

 

“Magnus, just stop, okay? Your game, whatever it was, is up. I don’t really care what you have to say, because I can’t believe it anyways, you may as well just save your breath. Since I am apparently incapable of keeping you out of my home, I’m moving into my room, I really just can’t stand to look at you anymore…please, don’t follow me in there, too.”

 

He turned and went towards his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him

 

Magnus just stood for a moment, trying to get a hold of himself. He couldn’t believe that this had got so bad, so fast. Seeing Simon so unhappy, it hurt, just as much as seeing Raphael like that had.

 

He felt just as protective of Simon as he was of Raphael.

 

That rather brought Magnus up short.

 

Raphael was family, had been for years. He was, easily, one of the most important people in Magnus’s life. He and his dad had their ups and downs, and, yeah, he had lots of other very close friends, but Raphael was… _Raphael._

 

 He’d always been closer to him than anyone else; always felt that he had to look out for him, protect him, make sure he was okay. Even when he was older and more than capable of that himself (more so than Magnus, though he would never actually admit it).  Always wanting to help him find what would make him _happy_ , make him **smile** , that was always what he wanted for Raphael. 

 

 _For him to just be_ **happy**.

 

Simon did that, had from pretty much the moment Raphael had met him.

 

He couldn’t be the reason that they were apart, couldn’t be the reason their relationship ended. He moved over to the door to Simon’s room, knocking, lightly.

 

“Simon? I’m not coming in, okay? But I can’t just leave without at least trying to explain. Everything just started as a big misunderstanding. I got called in on the case at the museum and everything just sort of snowballed.  Alec and Dax thought I was a criminal, Dax was threatening my business, Alec just wouldn’t believe the truth, no matter how hard I tried, _and I just_ **panicked** _._

 

 Well, okay…first I got fed up with Dax and had to put him in his place, _but after that_ , I just didn’t know where else to go. Alec still didn’t believe me and I was _really_ starting to worry that they were going to arrest me for a crime that I had no part in. When you said I was psychic, I panicked, it seemed like the only way I’d be able to not end up in jail, my only way out, so I took it.

 

I know I should have just let it go at that, and nothing would have come of it; but then Luke told me about how the department could hire psychics to help on cases and…it was a chance at something I’d wanted my whole life, at something I’d long since given up on. I-I _couldn’t_ turn it down… but that doesn’t really matter right now…”

 

He sighed deeply, leaning back against the wall

 

“Sweetheart, _**everything**_ between you and Raphael has been real, I swear. He loves you, he really does; I have known him since he was nine years old, I have never seen him as happy as he is with you. You really do bring out the best in him. I have never seen him smile as much as he does with you, or heard him laugh as much. He hasn’t had a lot of really good things in his life… He’s had a lot of hard times, a really rough go of it… You are right about his skills with people… _and yes…_ that is a big part of who he is.

 

He does it without a second thought most of the time, but it is not a skill set that he just ‘had’, it is something that he has developed and honed out of necessity. His life hasn’t really been very pleasant, and, as such, he has adapted as best he could... He knows people; he can read them nearly as easily as I can…

 

 _Better_ , at times, as I tend to try to focus on the positives in someone, while he…well…doesn’t. Constantly seeing the games people play, the deceit, manipulativeness, their fears, prejudices, disgust, hatred, being able to _instantly_ read exactly what someone thinks; of situations, of other people, _of YOU_ … It is tiring, and **frustrating** … can make someone jaded, cynical, even at times callous…

 

 He has his faults, but he is one of the best people I have ever met, he is my family, and I _**hate**_ to see him hurting… All I’ve ever wanted for him was to be happy… To see more than just the bad in people, but I never knew if he could… Then he met you.”

 

 Magnus gave a bit of a sad laugh, shaking his head faintly,

 

 “He really had no choice but to see the good in you; that is really all you are. You are such a sweet, kind, open person… _He had absolutely no clue_ __what to do with you_. _ Completely threw him off balance… When we were driving home from the station, that first night? He mentioned you, and he _**smiled**_ , and he has hardly stopped since… The next day, he just kept spacing out, I was worried that something was wrong with him, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about you…”

 

 He laughed again, shaking his head somewhat

 

“Simon all of this is my fault. He wanted to tell you, he wanted to tell you within the first week… I should of let him then… _there were so many other times when he asked,_ but I...I was stubborn, but, darling, it has _**nothing**_ to do with trying to ‘play’ you, no one was laughing at you.

 

Raphael would ask me _every week_ if we could tell you… And I **did** want to…I really did…But telling you would mean that you were a participant in the lie. I didn’t think you would be able to keep the secret…

 

If you tell, in all likelihood both Raphael and I will end up arrested for fraud… I _may_ be able to convince people that he truly believed that I was psychic as well… But I rather doubt it. I made him promise not to tell you, and he is if anything loyal to a fault… He nearly told you a few times, I know, but couldn’t bring himself to betray me…Even to you.

 

 Though now I really wish he had… I think he may have, had that it not meant dragging you into the deception as well. He did not want to put that kind of pressure on you…Didn’t want to make you have to do something you would be uncomfortable with.

 

I know what we did was wrong, and I understand that you don’t trust me…And you DO have ample reason not to… But, _Simon_ , none of it was done with malice…If there was any way for me to prove it to you I would…”

 

 He sighed again, wiping his eyes a bit, stepping away from the wall, moving towards the door

 

 

“J-just, please… Think about what I said? Please? I can’t stand seeing you two unhappy…You are the most perfect couple I have ever seen, and I hate that I damaged that… If I could, I’d take it back in a heartbeat… I’d give up my chance… On being a detective, on proving myself to my dad, _or to myself_ , on Alec… **everything** …I am SO sorry, Simon”

 

With that he moved quietly across the room and out the door.

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Damn it!”

 

Simon cursed slightly as he knocked over a cup of pens and pencils on his desk, sending them scattering. He shook his head angrily as he quickly gathered them up.

 

_It had been a really lousy night._

 

He hadn’t slept at all thinking about what Magnus had said. He wanted so badly to believe it, wanted to more than anything, but he just couldn’t. Just could not get past the initial hurt. He had really trusted Raphael, he loved him; Simon would never have believed that Raphael would lie to him, much less for their entire relationship. It felt like he just didn’t even know the man anymore,

 

_Like he was a stranger._

 

What Magnus had said really did seem to make sense, but it didn’t mean that he believed all of it. He really wanted to, but just couldn’t.

 

_How could he believe anything they said?_

 

 They were liars, fakes, frauds, they were conning the entire SBPD, and _laughing about it…_

 

 Part of him wanted to go to the chief, tell him what’s going on, he thought about it, but wondered how this would affect the cases Magnus had worked. If it got out, every one of those convictions could be overturned…

 

He couldn’t risk that…

 

Another part of him wanted to tell Alec, ask _him_ about it, thinking the man may be in a fairly similar situation with Magnus and might be able to help him figure out what to do from here on out.

 

_Although…_

  _ **Alec**_ had never believed the psychic thing… Had, _in fact_ made a point to say Magnus wasn’t a psychic nearly every chance he got… Well, _he did_ … at first. Up till the Orison Case… their first case together. What changed?

 

He had assumed that it had to do with Alec really seeing Magnus in action, being impressed with his work, maybe even in his developing feelings for the psychic _(fraud)…_ But, was it something else?

 

_Did Magnus tell him then?_

Was he really the only one in the dark on this thing? He decides he was going to ask Alec about it… as soon as he gets back. He had to go to another station to pick up some files on what may be another robbery in their case, but the detectives working the case didn’t really want to hand it over, so Alec was going in person to get a copy.

 

_He’ll just ask him..._

 

Then Alec actually shows up…

 

_Umm…o-okay, maybe he won’t ask…_

He looks down, kind of rough too, like he slept about as much as Simon.

 

“Hey, Alec” he ventures, cautiously

 

“Hey” he says quietly

 

_Okay, yeah, that isn’t normal._

 

It’s not like Alec is super energetic or boisterous typically…or really anytime, but he never sounds like _**that.**_

 

“Is something wrong, man?” he asks concerned

 

Alec just shakes his head slightly

 

“No, it’s fine, how are you doing… have a good day off?”

 

 Simon shook his head

 

“No, I really didn’t, it was actually _horrible._ ”

 

Alec froze, looking back at him

 

“What happened?”

 

 Simon sighed a bit

 

“Me and Raphael had a fight, a really bad one.”

 

Alec looks shocked. He shook his head a bit, but gave Simon a bit of a reassuring smile,

 

“Man, I’m sorry, it’ll be okay though. You two can make it through anything, best couple I’ve ever seen. I’m sure it’ll be fine…”

 

 Simon tries to return the smile, but he really can’t. He doesn’t think it will be okay. Doesn’t know if they’ll come back from this.

 

“Umm, so, what did they have on the other robbery?”

 

 He seemed thrown by the topic change, but opened the file sliding it over so Simon could see.

 

“It looks like the same pattern… No obvious entrance, no prints, cameras disabled, all of it… which, basically means that there’s just as little information here as with the other cases…” he finished, rolling his eyes, slightly

 

Simon glances through the file, looking through the pictures of the scene. All the cameras in the stores had been disabled, they always were, knocked out by some kind of interference, it always lasted for 15 minutes, nearly exactly, every time…

 

_So they were quick, and efficient…_

 

Something in one of the photos catches his eye though.

 

“Hey, Alec? This might be a kinda long shot, but right across from the jewelry store is a Bank… well the ATMs kind of face the side of the jewelry store, maybe we could get something from their footage… Couldn’t hurt, right?”

 

Simon glances up at him, then freezes. The guy looks even more down than before…

 

“That’s a really great idea Simon, good thinking, we’ll call over and see when we can pick up the footage”

 

Man, he sounds horrible, so disappointed, almost miserable…

 

Simon is _really_ worried now…

 

 He remembers hearing Magnus saying about finding Alec in a bar, that the other man was really down and saying things to the effect that he shouldn’t even _BE_ a detective anymore…

 

_God, he hoped that’s not the case_

 

He forgotten about that part until just now, blinded by the anger at their deceit.

 

“Hey, well… umm… I think in the meantime I’m gonna make a lunch run…”

 

Alec gave a slight nod,

 

“Alright”

 

“D-do you want anything specific?” Simon asked hopefully

 

“Hmm…No, anything is fine” Alec murmurs

 

_Yeah that is not the Alec he knows at all, he needs help with this, and there are only two people that he can think of to turn too…_

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it is like, really late where I live (or really early, it’s 1am right now) and I am really tired, but I have to get the first part of the next chapter up before I go to bed, because I like these two WAY too much and I can’t just leave them like this
> 
> I have the first half of the next chapter worked out almost completely, so I’ll get it up then add the rest after I get some sleep, kay?


	5. What the Heart Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Chapter5-What the Heart Wants **
> 
> ** (Colin Raye) **
> 
> Simon goes to Magnus and Raphael’s to get them to help with Alec…
> 
> (There will be more, tomorrow, but I had to get this posted before I go to bed)

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

Simon awkwardly stands, fidgeting slightly, waiting for the elevator to get to the guys place. His mind flashes back briefly to his first time coming here…

 

_God, it seemed so long ago now…_

 

The place seemed so alien then, he couldn’t imagine actually staying somewhere like this. Now it was like home…

 

_But it wasn’t_

 

Not anymore, at least.

 

He shook his head, trying to clear away the sadness that came with that thought, taking a deep, steadying breath. He was still mad at them; he did not forgive either of them. They had both lied to him; they used him to deceive the other his entire precinct. He couldn’t just forget that. No matter how much he may wish he could. He couldn’t TRUST them.

 

_Couldn’t trust **him**._

 

He took another deep breath, thinking this was a really bad idea. He shouldn’t be here…But he really needed help with Alec, and they were the only people he could think of that might be able to find a way to fix whatever is wrong. Right now His concern for his partner was more important than his hurt feelings or relationship issues.

 

The elevator dings, he looks up the doors opening into the by now completely familiar alcove. He approaches the door, automatically reaching for his key. Raphael had given it to him a few weeks ago, he had been absolutely ecstatic.

 

He stops himself, putting the key away, lifts his hand and cautiously knocks on the door. It’s silent for a moment, he’s just reaching up to knock again when he hears the click of the lock. Magnus opens the door quietly, startling faintly, staring at him for a moment before glancing back towards the couch and hurriedly stepping out the door, pulling it closed behind him.

 

 He turns back to Simon, beginning in almost a whisper.

 

“Simon…i-it is good to see you… I am glad you came by, but _please_ do not upset him anymore, I really don’t think he could handle it right now. I understand that you are upset, _and you have every right to be_ … but if you just came by to confront him, it really must wait until later.”

 

Simon shakes his head

 

“N-no, it’s n-, that’s not why I’m here. I need to talk to you about Alec.”

 

Magnus looks concerned

 

“Is he alright? Did something happen?”

 

“Nothing happened, bu-”

 

They are interrupted by the door opening

 

“Magnus, wha-…”

 

 Raphael freezes when he sees Simon standing there, as does Simon.

 

Raphael is currently wearing  some old, faded bluish green track pants and a faded black, now really more grey, tank top with some kind of concert emblem that looks far too worn to really make out, it seems pretty old, and a bit small. His hair isn’t styled at all, doesn’t even look like it was brushed, it’s really an absolute mess.  Simon has never seen the other man this not together, it was rather disconcerting.

 

His expression is different as well and no less troubling.

 

This does not seem like the Raphael he knows.

 

He doesn’t look confident or self-assured in the least. There is no smile, or smirk. There is no glare, or cold indifference like he had _partly_ expected after their fight. There is _no_ **mask** , he realizes, nothing but the truth…He looks hurt, and like he is trying to get his guard up, but just can’t quite manage.

 

 _Like he_ _**almost**_ _wants to hope, but really couldn’t handle being let down._

 

There’s really nothing Simon can do against that. He reaches over, wrapping his arms around Raphael, pulling him in close.

 

As soon as he does Raphael makes a slight surprised, relieved shuttering breath of a sound. He wraps his arms around Simon, hugging him tight, begins franticly apologizing, switching between Spanish and English, trying to explain as much as he can as fast as he can, like he want to get it all out before Simon stops him. He is talking so quickly Simon can’t even begin to try to keep up with it, wouldn’t be able to even if half of it wasn’t in a language he didn’t know …

 

 Simon finally does have to stop him. He leans over, pulling Raphael in, catching his lips in a soft, somewhat frantic kiss. Raphael makes a slight, contented sound, reaching up, running his fingers through Simon’s hair, catching lightly, tugging him in deepening the kiss, it becoming rather frantic.

 

Simon finally, reluctantly breaks the kiss, pulling away just enough to talk, though he still slips a few kisses in between words.

 

“It’s okay, it’s alright, Raphael, it is…”

 

Raphael shook his head, looking up meeting Simon’s eyes desperately,

 

“Simon, I am SO sorry, I am… I swear, I’ll never lie to you again.”

 

“You promise?”

 

Raphael nods quickly,

 

“ _Yes_ , yes, absolutely, never, I am so sorry I did in the first place…I know I shouldn’t have…I never wanted to…it is the only thing I’ve ever lied to you about, and I hated it every minute, I just didn’t know what else to do…I-It started before we got together and I didn’t want to put you through that, couldn’t ask you to keep the secret, and if it was for anyone else I never would of done it…b-but it was Magnus, and it was his only chance, and I just couldn’t do that…But I am SO sorry, and-”

 

Simon gave a slight laugh

 

“What?” Raphael asked, confused

 

Simon shook his head faintly,

 

“You’re rambling…the last time you did that I thought you were dying or something.”

 

Raphael gave a slight bit of a laugh, smiling faintly; he remembered that too, setting on the floor of the apartment. It was one of his favorite memories.

 

_Though, thanks to Simon, he was starting to have quite a lot to choose from..._

 

Simon hugs him tightly again, before pulling back just enough to make eye contact,

 

 “Raphael, this was big, _huge_ , and we may still have some work to do because of it…I really _want_ to trust you, I do…but it may take time to get back to exactly how we were.

_But I have absolutely no doubt that we_ ** _will_** _…Okay?”_ he paused resting his hand on Raphael’s cheek, he nodded quickly, turning his head, pressing a soft kiss to Simon’s palm. Simon’s breath hitched, he tugged him a little closer

 

“I love you Raphael…I love you so much, and that is something that will never change, I know that for sure.”

 

 "Yo también te amo, más de lo que alguna vez pensé que era posible" Raphael said softly, in barely a whisper,

 

Simon smiled softly,

 

“I still don’t speak Spanish, but I take it that’s good, _right_?”

 

“I love you too, more than I ever thought possible.”

 

Simon beamed, blushing slightly

 

“Yeah… it’s _really_ good”

 

Raphael smiles warmly, leaning in, tugging Simon into one more soft sweet kiss. Simon gives a happy sigh, wrapping his arms around Raphael, melting into the kiss, and giving a happy, contented sigh…

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

As soon as Simon hugged Raphael Magnus stealthy slipped back into the apartment, wanting to give the two the moment. They more than deserved it after all that. He breathed a sigh of relief

 

_Thank god_

 

They were going to work it out; they were going to be okay

 

 _ **Raphael**_ _was going to be okay…_

 

Magnus had been truly worried how the younger man would be able to handle it if they couldn’t work it out. He had been honest with Simon. Raphael really didn’t have a lot of truly good things in his life; hadn’t for most of it. His younger years were particularly rough; he had to deal with a lot growing up. He had Magnus and Henry -the man saw Raphael just as much of a family member as Magnus did… saw him as another son, no different than Magnus, It was actually one of the only things they’d always seen eye to eye on.)

 

He had a few closer friends, like Clary and Rangor, but really, until Raphael met Simon, that’d been about it. He had people who _annoyed_ him less than most… but beyond that? He wasn’t really overly social, with the exception of Magnus, and a few very select others he was actually usually just happier on his own. Despite his people skills, he had never really been a people person.

 

He rather liked his job, as it played into his strengths, but other than that, there wasn’t a whole lot that really mattered to the guy…

 

That he _genuinely_ cared about

 

 Magnus knew that he had _wanted_ to find someone. He’d try to meet people; go out, socialized, but had all but given up (optimism had never really been his strong suit). The Ace thing made dating insanely complicated, as it was either bring it up right from the start or wait to see how it goes and feel like you’re leading them on.

 

 It was frustrating, because with most people there is just no win in that. Trying to explain to _anyone_ , much less a potential romantic partner, that you aren’t really interested in sex, that it isn’t something you really need…

 

Trying to get them to understand that you’re not just playing hard to get,

 

That an actual, sexual, relationship may not be a given…

 

_Yeah…It was difficult_

 

 Add to it Raphael’s exceptional ability to read others; particularly what they thought about _him_ …and…yeah…

 

Magnus was pretty sure he had all but given up on finding someone.

 

 And then he had met Simon, and his entire world changed. Simon’s optimism and cheer seemed contagious. Raphael smiled and laughed, sometimes for no real reason at all, now… _just because he was happy._

 

Magnus had seen that more and more often. _God he _loved_ seeing that._  He wasn’t nearly as guarded as he had been. He was more trusting. Seemed more willing to open up to others, to actually let them in.

 

He still saw the negatives in people, but he didn’t seem to focus on them as much. It had amazed Magnus, the changes in the younger man; it was all he had ever wanted for Raphael.

 

 The interaction with Alec at the Bank had nearly floored Magnus. He acted affronted, but honestly seeing Raphael having little in jokes with someone, smiling, seeing Raphael genuinely bonding with someone... _that was_ ** _huge_** **.**

 

Raphael was happy, really truly happy… he was content, more so than Magnus had ever seen. He was so relieved they were working it out; had no doubt they would. The look on Simon’s face when he saw Raphael said everything.

 

_They were going to be fine…_

_They would make it…_

 

  _Magnus had not ruined it; hadn’t taken that away from them…_

 

He took a deep breath, finally feeling the knot in his stomach that’d been there since yesterday morning easing up a bit…

 

 Magnus wondered why Simon had came over, recalling he had said something about Alexander.  He hoped everything was alright; Simon hadn’t seemed panicked, so he doubted the detective was hurt or anything as dramatic as that. Still, he was anxious, he glanced towards the door, hoping they’d come in soon, as he didn’t want to interrupt their reunion, but, now that that was sorted, for the most part anyways, he recalled exactly what had started all this, how down Alexander had been…

 

_He really hoped they came back in soon…_

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed it!!!
> 
> Second parts up now, one issue down
> 
> Now onto Alec's issues


	6. Returning the Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ** Chapter6-Returning the Faith **
> 
> ** (Ty Herndon) **
> 
> Simon wants Raphael to be honest with him about everything…
> 
> The guys discuss how to help Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes: _ **
> 
> ( _Just FYI- the first part turned out ridiculously fluffy and kinda funny, but, well…I needed that after the last few chapters, so, I’d SAY I was sorry if it seems incongruous, or messes up the tone, or whatever, but I’m really not, cause I kinda love it, so…)_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Simon pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss, trying to catch his breath. He sighed happily, pressing one more quick kiss to Raphael’s lips, just because _he_ **could** , before stepping back, just enough for breath, then a bit further so he could actually concentrate.

 

He took a deep steadying breath,

 

_After all he_ **did** _come here for a reason, _other than_ just to kiss his gorgeous boyfriend…_

 

 _Though_ , _he totally could_ _, because he _still **had**_ a gorgeous boyfriend…_

_And they were going to be_ _okay_ , _they really were._

 

 He couldn’t stop himself pulling Raphael close one more time, wrapping his arms around him, and just holding him tight for a moment. This morning he really didn’t think he’d get this back, thought he'd have to try to forget it.

 

_He was so relieved he didn’t have to…_

 

He knew they had work to do, and it may take time, but he really had no doubt they would be alright.

 

 “Simon, I am so glad you came back… I really don’t know what I’d do without you anymore.”

 

Simon nodded

 

 “Yeah, me too… _god_ today, waking up, I was hoping it was just a horrible dream, that I’d still be here with you and it would all just be okay. I-I _**hated**_ feeling like that, like I couldn’t trust you, didn’t know you.”

 

Raphael shook his head quickly,

 

“I am _so_ sorry that you had to go through this; that I made you feel like that… I swear, I will never do anything to hurt you, and I _will_ find a way to make up for this, I do not know how…but I will.... I-I know how bad this was, how much it hurt you, and I do realize that it isn’t just forgiven, that even though you came back it doesn’t mean that you are just over it. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you, to get back what we had, get you to see me the same way you did, absolutely anything.”

 

Simon shook his head slightly, reaching up to brush back a bit of Raphael’s hair

 

“What we _have_ ; it’s still there... I don’t want to hold onto that pain…just be honest with me from now on, okay?’

 

He nodded quickly

 

“Y-yeah, of course.”

 

Simon gave a nod in return before meeting his eyes,

 

“Is there anything else you need to tell me, that I need to know?”

 

Raphael started to shake his head, then paused, looking indecisive, and nervous.

 

Simon took a deep, steadying breath,

 

“ **Raphael** , is there something else?”

 

He hesitated, biting his lip with a slightly guilty expression,

 

“I-I, well, not exactly…”

 

“Another lie?”

 

He shook his head quickly,

 

“ _ **NO!**_ _Sorry_ … no, nothing like that…well…not _exactly_ anyways. It’s just, Simon, there’s a lot of me that you don’t see, that I don’t know if I want you to see. It is not that I was hiding it, exactly; I only ever wanted you to see the good parts of me. I never wanted you to be afraid of me, and I’m worried that if I am totally honest with you, if you really see all there is to me, that you will be.”

 

Simon blinked, quirking his eyebrow in confusion, shaking his head slowly

 

“Raphael, I could never be afraid of you.”

 

He shook his head slightly

 

“You don’t know that, not really… and I don’t want to hide anything from you, but I also don’t want to lose you…”

 

“I won’t b-”

 

“Okay, _you say that_ , but you can’t really be sure”

 

Simon gave a slight laugh

 

“Raphael, I don’t mean to be, like _rude_ or anything, but you’re almost an inch shorter than me, how scary can you possibly be?”

 

Raphael gives a slight shrug,

 

“ _So_? Alec is, _like_ , half a foot taller than me, I scare him pretty often… like once a week.”

 

 Simon chuckled, rolling his eyes slightly

 

“I do!” Raphael insisted,

 

“Okay, I believe you.”

 

_“No you don’t!”_

 

Simon shrugged faintly, smiling

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t… it’s just, it’s kinda hard to believe, that’s all. I mean, you’re like the sweetest guy I know.”

 

Raphael huffed,

 

“Yeah, _to_ **you** , not to everyone else!”

 

“And Mag-”

 

“Okay, to you and Magnus, but you guys are _**exceptions**_ ; I am scary to most everyone else.”

 

Simon just grinned

 

_His boyfriend was so cute_

 

Raphael tried again

 

“I scared Doctor Lombard, at the lab, you saw that…”

 

Simon shrugged,

 

“Well, _yeah_ … but you were calling him out on his sloppy work and asking him about a project of his being used as a murder weapon, of course that scared him, he thought he was going to end up an accessory to murder.”

 

“ _ **Raj**_! I scared Raj, remember how fast he ran away from us?”

 

Simon nodded, smiling,

 

“Okay, but that could have been cause you’re my boyfriend and he kind of asked me out.”

 

“No, bu- _Wait_ …He did what now?”

 

Simon rolled his eyes slightly

 

“Oh, don’t get jealous, I’m pretty sure it was just the situation anyways, I told him I had a boyfriend and he dropped it.”

 

“Okay b-”

 

 Simon cuts him off, leaning in and kissing him. Raphael melted into it, wrapping his arms around Simon, pulling him closer. He finally pulled back, slightly.

 

“No one who kisses me like that is going to scare me.”

 

“Hmm…?”Raphael murmured, dreamily

 

Simon laughed slightly, leaning in, brushing a soft kiss against his lips.

 

“You don’t have to hide anything from me, ever, okay? I love you, nothings changing that, I just want you to be yourself around me.”

 

He nodded with a slightly dreamy smile,

 

“O-Okay…But, _for the record_ , I did try to warn you.”

 

Simon chuckled, giving him a bright grin,

 

“Yes you did”

 

 Raphael shook his head, but smiled anyways

 

“I am so glad you came back, I’ll have to thank Magnus for talking to you, convincing you.”

 

Simon paused a moment,

 

“A-Actually, he didn’t… I came here for something else.”

 

Raphael's face falls slightly

 

“Oh…”

 

“I _**had**_ came over for something else… but the second I saw you I knew I’d never just be able to let you go, and I am so happy I came over” he hastily assured

 

Raphael gave a small, warm smile, nodding faintly

 

“I am too…so why are you actually here?”

 

  Simon sobered a bit, giving a faint sigh, shaking his head,

 

“I wanted to see if you guys will help with Alec. He’s…I-I don’t know…I’ve never seen him like this, and I remembered Magnus said he found him in a bar, and, like, I know he doesn’t really drink much so that was a pretty bad sigh, and he looked super upset today, and it looked like he hadn’t slept much, or, like, at all, and I remembered Magnus saying that he was feeling like he shouldn’t even be a detective anymore, and I just really can’t have him feeling like that…

 

It’s Alec…he should never feel like that… ” he trailed off, meeting Raphael’s eyes kind of hopelessly,

 

Raphael gave a quick nod,

 

“Yeah, of course we’ll help, anything we can do.”

 

Simon breathed a sigh of relief…

 

_Okay good they were in…With the three of them working on it they should have it in no time…_

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Magnus jumped up once they entered the apartment, rushing over, pulling Simon into a hug.

 

“Sweetheart, it is so good to see you! I hated seeing you so upset. I cannot tell you how happy I am that you two are going to be okay. You are the most wonderful couple I have ever seen, and I truly can’t express how much I regret that my selfishness threatened that.”

 

Simon shook his head slightly

 

“I-it, well, it’s not _okay_ … exactly, but the way you explained it, I think I understand at least.”

 

Magnus stepped back somewhat self-consciously, nodding faintly

 

“Thank you darling…after what I put you through, that is more than I deserve.”

 

 Simon wanted to reassure him, but he didn’t really know what to say. He really liked Magnus, and had begun to see him as one of his best friends, but forgiving him wasn’t going to be quite as easy as with Raphael. He had been covering for his friend, protecting him; _Magnus_ was the one that had lied, had started the whole thing, had been the reason Raphael had lied to him in the first place. That was going to be harder to get over.

 

He settled on what he _hoped_ seemed like a reassuring smile, and a kinda awkward pat on the shoulder, but it was the best he could do.

 

Magnus sighed a bit, giving a slight, understanding nod,

 

“So, you had said that you came over because of Alexander?”

 

  Simon nodded, grateful for the topic change

 

“Yeah, h-he…man, I have never seen him like this. He’s really quiet and, like, I know It’s Alec…not like he’s usually, loud or super energetic or whatever, but he’s just so down right now. He seemed so sad today and I don’t think he’s sleeping and I really don’t know what to do to fix it, but I can’t just let him feel like that, but I didn’t know what to do, so I thought you guys could help.”

 

Magnus nods

 

“Of course we will help, darling, I was quite worried myself.”

 

Simon breathed a sigh of relief giving a quick nod back,

 

“Yeah, I-I’d forgot what you had said about the other night till I saw him today. I didn’t hear all of it…What exactly happened?”

 

Magnus gestures towards the living room

 

“Why don’t we sit down, I believe this may take a while.”

 

He turns moving towards the living room, the other two following along. Magnus takes a seat on the small lounge, leaving the couch for the couple.

 

He gives a faint sigh, then begins,

 

“I was out with a friend, we were talking and I was just taking in the crowd, as I have a tendency to do, and saw him sitting alone. He was quite a few in. I didn’t even recognize him at first, usually I’d be able to pick him out of a crowd in a second, but it just did not even seem like the same man. He was slouched down in the chair and looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. I thought that the poor guy must have had one hell of a day, then I saw his jacket draped over the chair and realized it was Alexander.

 

I apologized to Dot, explaining that I knew him and wanted to check that he's alright. I sat down across from him and he didn’t even seem to register it. Asked him what was wrong, and he said that HE was, the way he had said it, the total bleakness of his tone…it just broke my heart.

 

I asked him what he meant, if it was something about a case, if he needed help…

 

_That was_ **not** _the right thing to ask…_

 

He said of course I’d be able to solve it, and he didn’t even know why he tried anymore. He got out his badge and cuffs, trying to give them to me, because he couldn’t keep up with me, that he couldn’t at his best, and that now he was just the joke of the station…” 

 

Simon gasped, eyes wide

 

Magnus paused a bit, taking a deep breath, trying to get his emotions in check,

 

“I-I told him that he wasn’t, that I couldn’t believe he’d ever even think that, I moved over to his side of the table, hugged him, trying to reassure him…god, I _hated_ seeing him like that, thinking like that…

 

I asked him again, what had happened, and he said he just couldn’t do it anymore. Ever since the case at the bank with Hodge, he just cannot stop second guessing himself, doubting himself. The disillusionment with his mentor, the person who he feels taught him how to be a detective; it made him call into question his own abilities…

 

 He had got it into his mind that if he was that wrong about Hodge that he may be that wrong about everything else. He wonders how much he’s missed on cases, how many guilty people went free because of it…but that is just flagrantly not true…he has an exemplary record, is one of the best detectives I have ever seen. Possibly the best person I know…

 

I tried to assure him that he was just having a bit of a rough streak, that it would be fine, I really did, as much as I could…but he flat out would not  believe me, said that he really thinks that he lost his abilities to be a detective, if he ever had them in the first place, said that part of him thinks he just convinced himself he was that good, until someone actually that good came along…I tried to tell him again that he was a great detective, that it wasn’t a competition, that we were on the same side…

 

I tried everything I could think of…

 

 I did tell him I was sorry for going overboard around him so often, but that I was never trying to overshadow him, I just wanted to impress him, because he is one of the only people who really seems to see me, who doesn’t just see what I do as a trick or insignificant little thing, that I go so overboard around him because I just want to impress him… want him to think as highly of me as I do of him…

 

 H-He said I didn’t have to try, that I amazed him… I told him that he rather amazed me as well…I _tried_ to tell him as much in any case, but he simply wouldn’t believe me, thought I was just being nice, trying to make him feel better…Which I _was_ , but it was all the truth, I just couldn’t get him to SEE that.

 

I finally gave up on it as a lost cause, and just helped him up so I could take him home”

 

 Magnus stumbled a bit here, blushing slightly,

 

“I-I got his keys, drove him home, made sure he got in safe. I made sure the blinds were pulled closed so he wouldn’t be jarred awake, put some pain relievers and a pitcher of water by his bed, and left a note explaining what happened…

 

I honestly debated the note, but with how he was feeling the last thing I wanted was him thinking that he drove himself home, and I had to leave the water and medicine because I didn’t want him to have nothing to combat the hangover that I was certain he’d have, I wanted him to know that he could call if he needed anything, that it was okay to ask for help…”

 

He trailed off slumping back slightly on the chair, glancing up at the other two men.

 

 Raphael looked concerned; after all he hadn’t heard all of it…

 

Simon was staring at Magnus in shock.

 

“ _Dude_ , _how_ do you remember ALL that? I mean, yeah it was a seriously intense conversation, and I get remembering most of the important stuff, but, like, it was almost three days ago, and it’s like you know it word for word?”

 

 Magnus gave a slight smile, shrugging

 

“It’s not _‘like’_ that; I do know it word for word. I could recite the entire thing, every detail, right down to what color hairclip the waitress who brought the bill over had on/”

 

Simon shook his head faintly, eyes wide.

 

 _“I-I, b-w-what,_ **how** _?_ I thought you said you’re **NOT** psychic?!” 

 

Raphael rolled his eyes at Magnus, before turning to Simon to explain.

 

“He has an eidetic memory; he can remember pretty much every detail of everything. Also once Henry, his dad, realized he could do _that_ he started training him to be a detective, just like him. That started when he was like, what? Seven?”

 

 Magnus tilted his head slightly

 

“Six years, nine months, and eighteen days, but we can round up a bit if you would like.”

 

“Show off” Raphael muttered, rolling his eyes again.  He turned back to Simon, who had a look of total amazement.

 

“See, it’s not a supernatural ability, just a regular one…taken to a bit of an extreme level, but that is all it is. He does ‘SEE’ things that others don’t…but it is not psychic phenomena, it is just how he is.”

 

Simon’s eyes were wide, he looked excited, practically bouncing in place.

 

_“Dude! That is_ **so much** _cooler than the psychic thing!”_

 

Magnus gave a surprised laugh

 

“Well, thank you darling”

 

“So, like, ca-”

 

Raphael cut him off, gently

 

“Simon, _lindo_ , I know this is big, and really fascinating, and I’m sure you have a lot of questions…which Magnus will be more than happy to answer, getting him to talk is never an issue, it’s getting him to shut up-”

 

“Hey!” Magnus exclaims

 

Raphael just gave him a rather unimpressed look, before turning back to Simon

 

“But, I think that really needs to wait until later. Right now we need to focus on helping the detective.”

 

 Simon sobered a bit at that, his smile falling slightly

 

“Yeah, we really do…I don’t know how though. If he got that upset about Magnus helping on a case, I don’t think he’d be too happy with us all doing it for him.”

 

“Also, do either of you have any idea why he’d think he was the ‘joke’ of the station? That seems separate from the issues with Hodge?” Raphael asked the other two.

 

Simon thought a second, then seemed to startle

 

“Oh, man…I think I might know. I know kind of a lot of the people down at the station think you and he are sleeping together Magnus. They’ve thought that for a while. I think cause Alec got annoyed at a few of the kinda bigoted officers making obnoxious comments about you and he started to point out to them that if you weren’t their they wouldn’t have the information cause they couldn’t find it anyways and they didn’t like that too much, and it kinda started going around that something was going on with you guys…

 

 _Which was_ **really** _stupid_ _,_ I mean, like, **what?** The only reason he’d care if someone was bad mouthing a friend is if you’re sleeping together?”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes a bit, rather used to that kind of idiocy.

 

Raphael nodded, slightly

 

“Yes, when you two were in the bank Hodge made a comment to that affect, and Alec kind of read him the riot act about making those kind of assumptions; it was really kind of annoyingly endearing…But would that bother him to this extent?”

 

Simon shook his head frantically, leaning forward

 

“No, I don’t think so. But someone told me that a few of the officers were starting to say that Alec isn’t even really working his cases anymore, that he just waits around for Magnus to solve them for him…”

 

 Magnus gasped a bit, looking shocked

 

“ _Oh_ …If he heard that? That would definitely explain why he was so touchy about me helping.”

 

Raphael gave a quick nod, tilting his head consideringly,

 

“Well… I really think all he needs is a confidence boost, he needs to prove to himself that he can still do it…If he could solve this, _**without**_ Magnus’s help, without him even being on the case I believe that would fix his confidence, as well as silence the idiots at the station.” Raphael stated

 

Simon nodded quickly,

 

“Yeah, that would work, it’d be perfect…But the way he is now, how he’s feeling, I really don’t know that he could. Like, he needs to get his confidence back to be able to solve the case, but he won’t be able to solve the case until he gets his confidence back” Simon said confused, blinking a but at the run around before seemingly startling again.

 

“ _Crap!_ I just remembered, Luke said that if we didn’t start to make progress by the end of the day, he was going to call you in!” Simon exclaimed, looking over worriedly at Magnus.

 

Magnus shook his head

 

“That cannot happen, that is the worst thing that could happen on this right now…”

 

  “Well… what if we help him, but he doesn’t _realize_ were helping? HE solves the case, is none the wiser, and regains his confidence, thus getting back to his normal self.” Raphael started,

 

“  _Mags_ , when Garroway calls make something up, say you’re out of town or something…he can’t have you on the case if you aren’t here, and if you are nowhere near the scene, nowhere near the case- _at least so far as anyone outside this room is concerned_ \- then the morons at the station can’t say you solved it for him…” he gave a bit of a sharp smirk, glancing at the others

 

 Magnus looked relieved,

 

Simon seemed hesitant, and worried

 

Raphael realized Simon hadn’t really seen him at this kind of thing.

 

“Are you okay, Simon? I-I do think it will work…”

 

He nodded slightly

 

“Y-yeah, I think so too…It’s probably our only real chance at fixing this…I’m just…I really don’t like lying to him, I don’t want to do that to Alec…”

 

Raphael sighed a bit

 

“I know you don’t, and I wish there was another way, but we’re doing it to help him. If it helps, you’re not doing it ‘to’ him so much as ‘for’ him?”

 

Simon nodded slightly, giving a faintly resigned sigh, but he still looked really troubled glancing back at the other two,

 

“Okay…I’m in, how are we going to do this?”

**__ **

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know Simon not believing Raphael's actually scary to others is kinda just funny, but that's how it came out and I kinda loved it, so it stayed


	7. Follow Your Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter7- Follow Your Arrow  
> (Kacey Musgraves)  
> Song by Kacey Musgraves, it is one of my favorites  
> Summery  
> Alec and Simon work the case  
> Simon Raphael and Magnus do as well

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

Alec sighed faintly, glancing through the file for yet another time hoping that something would jump out at him, that he’d be able to come up with something, _anything_ …Simon had got back a little over an hour ago; they had some time yet before they could pick up the footage from the ATM, so he decided to give it one more shot.

 

_Not that it really made any difference…_

 

Alec had called into the bank, explaining what they needed and they had been cooperative, but said it would take some time to get, as it was from a few weeks ago. He really hoped it panned out into something; he wanted to have something to show for their time before Magnus showed up and started working the case,

 

_At least then he’d feel like he was contributing…_

 

 It’s not that he didn’t want to work with Magnus…on the contrary; he enjoyed working with him… in all honesty probably far more than he really _should_.

 

See, that was kind of part of the problem.

 

 _Magnus was_ _**fascinating**_ …

 

Working a case with him, seeing what he would come up with, truly getting to see his mind working, how he just put everything together, could lay everything out so perfectly, it was absolutely mesmerizing.

 

 _It was also distracting as_ _hell_.

 

 Alec would try to concentrate, to focus on what he was doing, and he _could_ … at least for a while. But then Magnus would be right next to him, perched on the edge of his desk, leaning over just a bit closer than really seemed necessary to see the file Alec was going over, and his mind would just go blank.

 

Alec’s favorite thing about working with him was when it would all just suddenly click for him. He could never set still then, would get so animated, speaking in such a quick, rapid fire way that it was hard to follow, it was like he was talking it out to himself more so than actually explaining it to someone; as if hearing it out loud made it easier, made the theories more tangible…Alec thought it was like getting a glimpse into how Magnus’s mind worked,

 

_It was absolutely thrilling…_

_At least it had been…_

 

_Now though…_

 

He sighed, shaking his head,

 

Ever since his confrontation with Hodge he felt like he just couldn’t get anything right, couldn’t stop second guessing himself. It seemed like more and more he was relying on Magnus for help. He was beginning to wonder if Clyde was actually onto something,

_Was he using Magnus?_

 

Having him do all the work on the cases?

 

 He could tell how much Magnus loved working with the precinct, and he thought he enjoyed working specifically with Alec as well. He certainly never _seemed_ to mind… but how long would that last? How long would it be until Magnus started to notice that he was lagging, that he just wasn’t pulling his own weight anymore?

 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes slightly at himself,

 

_Who was he kidding?_

_It was_ **Magnus** _, he notices everything…_

 

 “Hey Alec, got a sec?”

 

Startling, Alec glanced up; realizing Chief Garroway was standing next to his desk. He hadn’t even noticed the man until he spoke.

 

_Man, he really was slipping_

 

Alec gave a quick nod,

 

“Yeah, of course, what did you need chief?”

 

Luke shook his head slightly

 

“Actually let’s go in my office if you don’t mind… it’ll just take a few minutes.”

 

“Oh, umm, sure” he said, awkwardly

 

_God, what did he screw up now?_

 

 He followed Luke into the office, shutting the door, immediately he begin to explain

 

“Chief, we are working this; we will start to have something to show for it. Hopefully the ATM footage will pan out; we’re going over to get it in just a bit and we are both still combing through all the files we had as well as the ones from the other precincts, something’s bound to turn up.

 

If anything else, once you call in Magnus I’m sure he’ll find something to crack it, he always does.”

 

Luke gave him a bit of a sympathetic look

 

 “Actually he won’t be coming in, I called, but he said he had a case out of town and won’t be back for about a week.”

Alec faltered, freezing for a moment,

 

_That concerned Alec a bit…_

Magnus never said anything about going out of town. Simon hadn’t mentioned anything. He was over there all the time, sometimes he talked about Magnus almost as much as he did Raphael. He was certain the guy would have mentioned it.

 

 _Unless_ _, of course, Magnus was lying about being out of town, was in fact_ _avoiding_ _him_ …

 

 With the way he had been at work lately, coupled with whatever he happened to say at the bar _(which he still had no clue about, and had yet to get up the courage to ask)_.

 

He would have plenty of reasons...

 

_Oh…oops…_

 

  _Luke was staring, he should probably say something_

 

“Oh, he is?”

 

Luke nodded

 

“Yeah, so looks like it’s just you and Simon.”

 

“Okay, I’m sure it’ll be fine, we’ll get it.”

 

“I know you will” he said reassuringly, then seemed to hesitate a second

 

 “Was there something else, sir?”

 

He shook his head slightly

 

“Alec, how are you doing with everything, really?”

 

“I-I’m fine? The case is jus -”

 

Luke sighed, shaking his head faintly,

 

“I’m not talking about the case, and I’m not asking as your boss, I’m asking as a friend. I’m concerned… you don’t seem like yourself, and I know the last few weeks have been really trying. Your partner was involved in a hostage situation; he came very close to losing his life.

 

You had a run in with your old training officer, had to keep running interference between him and Simon’s worried, bizarrely intimidating boyfriend, and ended up having to go against his orders risking your career in order to save Simon. That is a lot for anyone to deal with…More than enough to make anyone hesitate, second guess themselves, their instincts…”

 

Alec scoffed slightly

 

“What instincts?” he grumbled, then froze,

 

_He hadn’t meant to say that, especially to his boss_

Luke leaned forward, giving him an empathetic look

 

“Alec, you **_are_** a good detective; I know that for a fact. I have never doubted that, neither should you. I keep telling you that it’s just a bit of a bad streak; we all have them, it’ll pass. Any detective worth their salt has a few moments of doubt about their abilities; that shows you care about what you are doing.

 

You are doing _fine_ ; you have one of the highest closure rates in the precinct, even before Magnus came along…

 

I know at the start you were hesitant to work with him, but I thought you had that sorted?”

 

 Alec nodded quickly

 

“We do, it is… Magnus is, _umm_ …i-it’s good…”

 

He kind of trailed off awkwardly

 

Luke nodded,

 

"I realize I put him on cases with you quite often, but I hope you know it’s not, in any way, a reflection of your abilities. It’s because you work so well together, because you guys get result. I partnered you with Simon because you were by far the best to show him the ropes, to mentor him.

 

I stand by **both** those decisions.

 

Simon has come so far already, and a great deal of that is because of you. Magnus is a true asset to this department, and you see and accept that more so than anyone else here… _well_ , except perhaps for Simon. You take him **seriously** , listens to what he says, you don’t dismiss it as just some trick, don’t dismiss _him_ ; I really don’t think you realize just how much that means to Magnus…”

 

He gave a reassuring smile

 

“Just _please,_ stop being so hard on yourself?  If you can do that I’m sure all the rest will work itself out.”

 

 Alec didn’t really know what to say to that

 

“Uh…I-t-thank you…I appreciate that, sir, and I’ll try. We’ll get it.”

 

Luke nodded, turning his attention to his computer,

 

“I’m sure you will.”

 

 Alec turned, leaving the office. He was rather shocked at everything Luke said. He never realized the man would care that much; although he had always seemed pretty considerate.

 

Though he kind of thought Luke might be exaggerating his importance a bit. Trying to falsely boost his confidence to get him back to his old self…when he could actually _solve_ cases,

 

 _He_ _did_ _appreciate the effort though_ …

 

 The way he made it sound, one of the only reasons Magnus even worked with them was because of Alec, which, while a really nice, _incredibly_ flattering thought, was just a bit too farfetched for him to believe. The man seemed to thrive on the work; he doubted there was too much that could keep him away from it.

 

And, _yeah_ , they did work well together, they got results. But Magnus was getting results before they even knew who he was, practically solving cases with the tips he called in. He really didn’t know how much credit he could take for their success.

 

 He _was_ incredibly proud of the progress Simon had made; the young detective has really come into his own as of late. But, _again_ , he felt that Luke was giving him more credit there than he deserved.

 

He had been seeing strides forward in the young detective every day, but the hostage situation; that really showed him who his partner was. He was so impressed with his handling of the entire ordeal. Hearing the hostage’s accounts, he really had no idea Simon had it in him, realizing that he had greatly underestimated the younger man.

 

 _Which,_ _once again_ _, really showed how much he missed…_

 

 He got back to his desk. Simon was busily going over the files from the other precinct, trying to find something. Alec kind of figured Simon would have a better shot than him at that anyways, he had so far.

 

He shook his head slightly before addressing the younger detective.

 

 “Well, looks like it’s just you and me on this one, Luke said Magnus is out of town”

 

Simon seemed to startle a bit

 

“O-Oh, uh, is that so?”

 

“Yeah, said he had a case or something and wouldn’t be back for about a week. He’d never said anything to me about one though, did he tell you anything?”

 

Simon flailed slightly, nearly knocking a cup of pens over off his desk, he fumbled, scrambling a bit, catching it, but it was a close thing

 

“Uh…No, no h-he _umm_ …He never said anything to me. Maybe it was like a spur of the moment thing or like it just came up or maybe he forgot, cause Raphael says all the time that he like, forgets or is really flighty or whatever, like when he was supposed to take me to pick out work clothes and he just forgot,

_Only he didn’t_ , cause he was trying to get me and Raphael together and it was kinda sneaky and kind of underhanded and manipulative, but I didn’t mind, that was okay cause then we were together, though that maybe should have been a clue that he…uh... umm…but I don’t know because I haven’t talked to him.

 

L-Like not at all, haven’t seen him since me and Raphael had our argument, not once, not today or yesterday…or…uh…” he trailed off

 

 Alec blinked slightly, not really following everything in that sentence, and slightly worried,

 

Simon looked really upset,

 

Then it clicked

 

 “Have you talked to Raphael yet? You guys _have_ made up…haven’t you?”

 

Simon’s eyes grew wide, he shook his head slightly

_Oh…_

 

“I-I really should though…I really need to. I, umm…I don’t really think I can concentrate till I do, d-do you mind if I…?”

 

Alec nodded

 

“Yeah, of course, absolutely. I can go get the footage myself. Can you just drop a copy of the files off in records? Then maybe just take the rest of the day and get it sorted. Good luck”

 

Simon kinda jumped up from his desk, bumping into it slightly, nearly sending the files flying. He grabbed them quickly, trying to gather them all up, nearly dropping a few; he finally kind of halfway got a hold of them,

 

He nodded quickly, vaguely resembling a bobble head,

 

“Y-Yeah, I can _totally_ do that! No problem! Thanks Alec, th-that’s really nice, thank you so much, you’re the best.”

 

Simon moved forward quickly, hugging him, before stumbling back slightly.

 

“Uh…sorry, think I’m spending too much time with Magnus…I’ll see you, thanks again”

 

He turned, quickly heading towards records…Despite the day, Alec had to chuckle slightly, no matter how much Simon may have progressed; he was still Simon.

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

 “ _Oh my god!_ You guys were **SO** totally right, I can’t do this! I almost blew it!”

 

Magnus and Raphael both startle as Simon bursts into the room, turning to look at him in confusion.

 

 “What happened?” Raphael asked

 

Simon shook his head quickly, eyes wide,

 

“W-Well, okay so, Luke called him in his office and told him that you weren’t going to be working the case, cause you were gonna be out of town and he said that you hadn’t said anything about going out of town and he asked _me_ if you said anything _to me_ about going out of town and I just _totally **panicked**_ **!**

 

I started rambling and flailing and kind of knocked a few things over and I probably seemed like I was having some kind of attack or something! The only way I got out of it was cause in my rambling I happened to say I hadn’t talked to either of you since me and you had our fight and he thought that was why I was acting so weird.

 

So he told me to just drop off the files in records, and then to take the day to get it all sorted, so I don’t have to go back today, so at least there’s that, b-but _anyways_ , then I flailed _**again**_ and babbled something about how great he was and kind of hugged him and then I just ran out before I could say or do anything else stupid or suspicious!” Simon finished breathless and wide eyed, looking between the other two men

 

 Raphael was fighting a smile; but it really wasn’t working too well. He shook his head, slightly. Simon glared at him exasperatedly, crossing his arms.

 

“ **Hey!**   _It’s not funny!_ If I wasn’t so naturally uncoordinated and awkward most of the time anyways he would have totally figured it out!”

 

 Raphael chuckled, smiling even brighter, before moving over to Simon and slipping his arm around Simon’s waist, leaning over, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

“Well, thank goodness for that.”

 

Simon tried to keep up the glare, but it was a bit of a lost cause, he leaned into Raphael, tugging him a bit closer. Magnus smiled warmly at the couple,

 

“So, darling, how much do you remember about the case? Luke was rather vague about it. I do wish I could see some of the files; it would make it far easier.”

 

 Simon nodded eagerly

 

“Yeah, I kinda thought that, _here_ , I made us copies too when I dropped off the ones for records” he offered, rummaging through his bag before finding them pulling them somewhat haphazardly out, handing them over to Magnus.

 

 Magnus gave a surprised smile, raising his eyebrow,

 

“Good thinking darling, quite impressive.”

 

Simon blushed faintly, smiling

 

“Thanks, Magnus” he said, kind of awkwardly,

 

Things were a bit uncomfortable between him and Magnus right now, but he still really appreciated the compliment. He felt like they needed to talk, but that would have to wait until later.

 

He genuinely **wanted** to understand, kind of felt like he did…at least to an extent, but he really felt that once they got the thing with Alec worked out just he and Magnus really needed to sit down and talk this one out. He absolutely didn’t want to put Raphael in the middle of it, and he got the feeling that should they try with him there that would be exactly what happens.

 

_Until then though…_

Simon took a deep breath, starting to go through the facts of the case,

 

 “Okay so; the case is really kinda tricky, cause we have, like, **nothing** to go on. It’s a string of burglaries at Jewelry stores; five so far…

 

No real evidence to speak of; the cameras are all disabled when they are hit. They are down for almost exactly 15 minutes. They come back on and at first glance everything appears to be normal…

Nothing is busted or broken, or really seems overly out of place, then you see the holes in the locked cases. They are using some kind of glass cutting tool. They cut through, take what they want, then are gone before anyone ever realizes what has happened.

 

We don’t know how they’re getting in; we don’t know how many it is. No finger prints, there haven’t been any reports of suspicious activity around the store at or around the time.

 

Basically, we have nothing but missing jewelry and angry store owners…”

 

He trailed off with a shrug

 

 Magnus nodded slightly, thumbing through one of the files

 

“Does there seem to be any pattern as to which stores have been hit as of yet?”

 

Simon shook his head,

 

“No, they seem pretty random…Two were up town, but then another was hit clear on the other side, which isn’t even out precinct. Then the other two are in still another precinct altogether.” He shrugged rather at a loss

 

 “Hmm…well, what is being taken? Is there anything usual there?” Raphael asked curiously

 

Simon sighed, shaking his head again,

 

“No, not really…I mean, they seem to go for the more expensive stuff, of course, but they don’t take ALL of it. Like at Oberon’s they took all of the most expensive things, but at Julian’s they left a few necklaces that were by far, the most expensive things in the entire store. It just doesn’t really make sense.”

 

Magnus tilted his head,

 

 “Do you know all the store’s hit? And possibly what order they were hit in?”

 

Simon nodded decisively,

 

“Yeah, _that_ I actually do know; Oberon’s, Julian’s, Lekan’s, Zillah’s and then Jael’s…”

 

 Magnus looked a bit puzzled

 

“That _**is**_ rather odd… Jael’s is just two blocks away from Julian’s, Oberon’s is almost cattycorner from Zillah’s.

 

It seems rather odd that they would hit a shop clear across town rather than going for the one nearly across the street… it would stand to reason that they would move in a pattern, as opposed to just bouncing around haphazardly.” He paused with a faint shrug,

 

“I _suppose_ they could be purposefully choosing locations so far apart as a way of throwing the police off, but it doesn’t really feel like that either.  Lekan’s is just a block from Julian’s, so that rather throws that theory off as well…”

 

He thought a moment, closing his eyes… then gasped slightly, setting up straighter, eyes popping open, pointing at Simon,

 

“The file says the footage was taken down most likely by a device that jams the transmission to the video feed, correct?”

 

Simon nodded slowly,

 

“ _Yeah_ … why?”

 

Magnus smirked, eyes bright,

 

“I am quite certain that there is actually some video footage… the department however does not have it yet.”

 

“Huh?”

 

 Magnus gave a slight chuckle, raising his eyebrow,

 

“At Lekan’s there is a second camera. It is hidden in one of the light fixtures on the wall; nearly undetectable…The owner installed it to keep tabs on his employee’s. I do believe it is on a closed circuit, so the interference would not effect it, and I doubt he would bother deleting it, as he has no intention of turning it over to the police…

 

He, as well as a few of his employee’s, have a few side projects that aren’t exactly legal. He uses the shop for meetings with less than legal suppliers, as do some of the other employees for various reasons, after hours. The camera is an insurance policy for him…just in case anyone tries to double cross him.

 

I do believe we just might have some footage after all.”

 

He had been sitting on the couch; he jumped up, invigorated, beginning to pace the floor.

 

“The shops are back open now, I do believe I will go around to them and see if I can spot anything else that we can use. Perhaps there is something that can link the crime scenes after all.”

 

 Simon stared at him in shock, shaking his head faintly,

 

“Dude, are you **sure** you’re not psychic?”

 

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head,

 

“No darling, I simply have been to the store before. Once you know what you are looking for, how to spot these things, it is easy enough to pick up on …”

 

Simon shook his head, sighing faintly,

 

“Man, I wish I could do that.”

 

 Magnus smiled somewhat hopefully,

 

“I could teach you? Not everything, of course; the eidetic memory is not really something that can be taught, but a great deal of it can be… If you would like?”

 

Simon perked up, leaning forward excitedly, almost bouncing,

 

“R-really? You could do that, _would_ do that?”

 

Magnus gave him a soft smile

 

“Yes, darling, of course, I would be happy to.”

 

Simon nodded animatedly,

 

“Y-yeah, t-that would be amazing, thank you, Magnus.”

 

“Of course, dear. We will start as soon as we get this mess with Alexander sorted out.”

 

 Simon nodded again, deflating a bit, giving a slightly awkward shrug, looking over at Magnus,

 

“Yeah, umm…a-and also, thank you again, for helping with this. I would hate seeing anyone this upset, this down on themselves… but Alec? He’s my partner, and he is by far the best detective I know and I just can’t have him so upset and I really wouldn’t know how to go about this without you two, I really do appreciate this.”

 

Magnus shook his head, waiving him off,

 

“Sweetheart, there is no need for thanks…You are right about him, he is one of the best people I have ever met, seeing him that unhappy nearly broke my heart, I don’t think there would be a way anyone _**could**_  keep me from working on this.”

 

 Raphael gave a faint shrug,

 

“ _Well_ …I may not have the adoration for the man that you two possess, but he is not nearly as annoying as most people, and he truly matters to the most important people in my life, so I, too, am more than willing to help.”

 

Raphael gave a bit of a sharp grin,

 

“ _Besides_ I find scaring him quite amusing…that would not be nearly as enjoyable if he is like this; that, in and of itself is enough reason for me to help.”

 

 Simon rolled his eyes, laughing slightly

 

“Okay Raphael…I’m sure the six foot three, usually armed, detective with over a decade experience dealing with criminals and murderers and the like is terrified of you.”

 

_“He is!”_

 

Simon patted his shoulder sympathetically,

 

“Of course he is.”

 

Raphael tired to glare at him, but it didn’t really work with the slight grin he was clearly fighting.

 

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head faintly, shooting one more affectionate gaze at the happy couple, before heading for the door.

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name game again:
> 
> Oberon’s- Elfin Ruler
> 
> Zillah- Like A Shadow
> 
> Julian’s- Wearing A Soft Beard
> 
> Jael- Wild as a mountain Goat
> 
> Lekan- My Wealth Is Growing
> 
> I really don’t know if there is any meaning to them as it is now almost **_1am_** and I am half asleep, but they entertained me, so that’s what I’m going with…
> 
> I like Simon being sassy, and Raphael trying to be annoyed that he won’t believe that he is scary, but he really can’t because Simon is being cute and kind of sarcastic and he just can’t help but smile.


	8. Love is the Right Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Chapter8-Love is the Right Place **
> 
> ** (Bryan White) **
> 
> Song Title by Bryan White, one of my favorite singers (one of my favorites for love songs)
> 
>  
> 
> Alec checks the footage; it is not as helpful as he thought it would be…
> 
> Simon panics, slightly about not being able to lie to Alec, Raphael thinks he can help...

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  _Not a damn thing…_

 

Alec shook his head irritably, giving a frustrated sigh as he went over the footage for a fifth time, hoping to see something that he hadn’t the previous four. He’d gone to the bank and retrieved the footage, hoping that it would have something that they could go on, but so far there's nothing.

 

The footage isn’t clear, rather grainy at that distance. There _**is**_ a clear sight line to Zillah’s front entrance during the time the stores cameras where down. It just isn’t really showing anything that is of use…

 

No new vehicles around the place, a few cars are parked in front, but they’d been there for hours. Many use the street for overnight parking, so that is not unusual. No people walking around, which was kind of to be expected at 3am on a weeknight…

 

He thinks it's possible in a few frames, if he squints, he can spot movement inside. Possibly a flash or two from a flashlight, but can’t really make out more than that.

 

It’s fifteen minutes of grainy footage taken from a camera clear across the street. Really he shouldn’t have been so hopeful about it in the first place. It was just the closest thing to a lead they’d had so far…He supposes that this at least proves that they didn’t go in through the front entrance, but that was kind of a given. Most of the stores had exits in the back for safety reasons. That was the most obvious way for them to get in without having to worry about drawing attention…

 

He supposes it IS something, almost, maybe… the best he could get from it anyhow…

 

  _Now, if **Magnus**_ _was going over it?_

 

He shook his head slightly,

 

The guy would have in all likelihood solved it long before this. He’d probably just walk into one of the stores, do that graceful, focused, borderline predatory, slowly circling the place thing he does, that is **way** _too_ distracting, and tell them everything they needed to know… 

 

Alec wondered again how exactly he did it.

 

Magnus seemed to see **everything** ; take in every detail, every clue, every aspect of, _well_ … _everything_. More and more Alec would watch him as he worked a case, trying to figure it out, figure out his secret, how he was doing it. But try as he might he just couldn’t. It wasn’t psychic- _ness_ , he knew that much, but it was definitely _something_. Some kind of ability or skill or something that was just so totally, completely, Magnus.

 

Honestly, often times he wished he could just be like the others down at the station and simply dismiss it as some weird, crazy, supernatural power; that actually seemed _less_ daunting than any other option he could come up with…

 

Alec wanted to ask him, he really did, but he kind of figured it would all boil down to him simply being a better detective.

 

 He couldn’t deny he was a bit jealous…

 

He wasn’t generally competitive, and he didn’t even really think it was about _that_ , exactly. It's just rather frustrating having someone effortlessly find a solution right off the bat, when you tried so hard and had been completely unable too.

 

He knew that way of thinking was rather petty; they were getting results and that was what counted, not _who_ was getting the lead. It hadn’t really even bothered him until recently, and he felt kind of guilty that it got to him at all. Almost feeling that thinking like that made him no better than the jackasses that were all so dismissive towards Magnus, just because of his looks and somewhat eccentric style.

 

_It wasn’t that he wanted to be _ **better**_ than Magnus; he didn’t want to show him up, or prove that he was 'just as good', nothing that petty._

 

Really, if he was totally honest with himself?

 

Alec just wanted to impress Magnus.

 

 _He wanted to **amaze**_ _him,_

 

Not even all the time, like Magnus did, just every once in a while…Just to have him see Alec the same way Alec saw Magnus.

 

 He shook his head,

 

 _Yeah, like **that**_ _would happen…_

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 “Okay, so, I’m _still_ not sure how we’re gonna pull this off, can we just go over it one more time, please?” Simon asked, nervously

 

Raphael sighed slightly, but couldn’t stop a bit of a smile. This was the fourth time they’d went over it…Anyone else, he’d of given up hours ago,

 

 _But it was_ _**Simon**_

_And he was stupidly_ , _**hopelessly**_ _in love with the guy, so…_

 

 “Yes, lindo, of course…Magnus is going to send us all the information he can find. We are going to go over the files and find as much information as we possibly can. We will compile everything we have. Then tomorrow when Alec comes in you convince him to go back to the scenes, preferably by making him think it is his idea…

 

Once you are at the scene, you steer him towards the evidence we have, like the camera…

 

He finds the evidence, Magnus is nowhere near it so no one can say he solved it, Alec is the defining factor in the closure of the case, thus boosting his confidence, getting him to stop feeling sorry for himself, and regaining his detective skills and instincts, allowing him to solve future cases.” Raphael finished with a slight casual wave, looking over hoping the fourth time would be the charm,

 

Simon blinked, shaking his head faintly,

 

_Nope…not the fourth time…_

“Okay, but what a-”

 

“Simon, _it will be fine_ , it will work.”

 

“Yeah, b-”

 

Raphael cuts him off again, this time by leaning in and kissing him. Simon sighed slightly, before wrapping his arms around Raphael, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

 

Simon shifted slightly, till he was leaning back against the arm of the couch, tugging Raphael along with him. Raphael made a pleased, happy sound that made Simon’s heart flutter, and his breath catch, just a bit.

 

Simon pulled him just a bit closer.

 

He loved this man so much, more than he’d ever thought possible. Yesterday, when he thought he wouldn’t have this anymore, over at his house, alone, he’d felt absolutely lost

 

He really missed this,

 

_It was so good to be back home…_

 The thought startled him slightly, made him pause, breaking the kiss.

 

“Hmm…what’s wrong?” Raphael asked, sounding rather dazed

 

“Uh…n-nothing” Simon stammered, shaking his head unconvincingly

 

Raphael raised his eyebrow, tilting his head curiously,

 

“O-okay, well I just had a thought and it just kinda distracted me, that’s all, no big deal or anything”

 

“What thought?”

 

 Simon blushed brightly,

 

They’d only been together just over four months; it was WAY too soon for anything like that, no matter how much it felt like the truth...

 

“Umm…It-I just thoug-, just th-”

 

Raphael stopped him, shaking his head, with a soft smile; he could see how uncomfortable Simon was

 

“You do not have to tell me, just…Is it anything bad?”

 

Simon shook his head vehemently

 

“N-No, no not bad, _definitely not bad_ _…_ _really_ good actually, just, like, really **way** too soon is all, but definitely not bad, _like, at all_ ”

 

 Raphael smiled warmly

 

“It is okay _Amor_ ; you can tell me whenever you are ready.”

 

Simon gave a soft, brilliant, totally amazed smile,

 

 _He_ _**definitely**_ _knew that word._

 

“What did you call me?”

 

Raphael blushed slightly

 

 _He made RAPHAEL blush!’_ -

 

“Amor? It means-”

 

“I know what it means; I just really wanted you to call me that again.”

 

Raphael chuckled softly

 

“I will call you that as much as you like, _amor._ ”

 

Simon couldn’t stop a slight giggle. Raphael leaned in again, kissing him softly, Simon responded, starting to melt back into the kiss, before catching himself, and pulling away again.

 

Raphael blinked in confusion before it seemed to click, he sighed faintly,

 

“We don’t have time for this, do we?”

 

Simon shook his head regretfully

 

“No, we don’t…And don’t think I don’t know that you just started this to get me to shut up” he mock glared, it really didn’t work with the smile he was fighting, but it was worth a shot,

 

Raphael laughed, shaking his head

 

 _“No, I didn’t_! I just wanted you to stop over thinking it, that’s all. It will be fine.”

 

“You keep saying that bu-”

 

“ _ **Simon**_ , it w-”

 

Simon leaned over, pulling him into a quick, passionate kiss,

 

_It_ **was** _a very effective way to silence him…_ _And turnabout is fair play, after all,_

 

He pulled back just as quickly as he'd started

 

Raphael looked dazed

 

_Yeah, he’s definitely using this again…_

 

“What I was GOING to say, _and don’t interrupt_ , is that you guys DO realize that pretty much this entire plan hinges on my ability to lie, **convincingly** , to Alec… right?”

 

 Raphael paused for a moment, considering, giving a slight shrug,

 

“ _Well_ … I know you don’t really lie, but it is not as if you are incapable of it…I mean, Magnus said that you lied at the bank, you told Wallace that Magnus was your boyfriend, and he believed it, so you can do it, right?”

 

Simon shook his head, agitatedly

 

“Well, yeah, I guess I did _then_ , but I wasn’t like, _planning it_ , or whatever; it just sort of happened. It was the only thing I could think of to protect Magnus. I mean, just because I can do something in a life or death situation doesn’t mean I can do it all the time.”

 

Raphael nodded a bit

 

“That is true.”

 

Simon nodded quickly, setting up a bit more, gesturing slightly,

 “Yeah, also, it’s not like I’d be lying to some random person; it’s _**Alec**_. He’s my partner, as well as a friend _and_ a detective _and_ he knows me really well. I really don’t know how I’ll be able to lie to him and actually get him to believe me. This last time it was just a total fluke that in my babbling I happened to mention our fight and he thought that was what was bothering me, but that isn’t going to keep working…. plus, I really don’t want to try to pretend that we are still fighting.”

 

Raphael shook his head quickly, tugging him just a bit closer, maneuvering Simon slightly so he was nestled against his side comfortably.

 

“I do not want that either.”

 

“Okay, so what? How can I lie to him and it actually _work_?”

 

Raphael thought a minute, tilting his head,

 

“Hmm…Well, I could try to teach you” he suggested, shrugging faintly, glancing over at him

 

_Really, how difficult could it be?_

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

**Difficult was an understatement,**

 

_This was_ **impossible** _!_

 

 _What was he thinking?_ _Simon trying to be deceptive was like Magnus trying to be subtle_!

 

It **seemed** like it should be easy enough, but it just was not going to happen…

 

He sighed, shifting on the couch to where he was facing Simon,

 

“Okay, to lie convincingly, all you have to do is say what you mean to say, and only that. Stick to the truth as much as you can. If at all possible, just tell the truth; only omit a few key details. Don’t over think or over complicate it. Just keep it simple.”

 

Simon looked unconvinced

 

“Simon, _amor_ , it is not that hard, if you are lying, less is more. Just say what you intend to say, and stop…That’s it”

 

 Simon huffed, rolling his eyes

 

“You make that sound so easy! You don’t actually think I mean to talk as much as I do all the time, _do you?_ I have been trying to ‘just say what I intend to say’ my entire life, _that just doesn’t work!_ If I get out what I mean it gets jumbled up and comes out with, _like_ , every other random thought plus a few other things that I don’t even know where they come from!”

 

Raphael shook his head, trying not to smile;

 

_He was right about that one…_

 

 Simon gave a bit of a hopeless shrug, slumping down against the arm of the chair, unconsciously pouting slightly,

 

“I’ve **tried** to stop babbling, I really have, cause I know it bugs a lot of people, it annoys _**me**_ sometimes, when I just can’t seem to stop chattering, I don’t know how it doesn’t annoy you…well, unless it does and you just hide it really well…" he trailed off a bit, looking down somewhat.

 

Raphael reached over, tilting his face up slightly so he was facing him, Raphael shook his head firmly,

 

“It _never_ does, amor” he leaned over, kissing him softly,

 

“You do talk a lot, I think more than anyone I have ever met…But I have never minded it. You do it when you are nervous, or excited, or happy, when your emotions get the best of you… which they do a lot. You do it because you do not hide yourself, your emotions, thoughts, feelings, any of it.

 

 Everything about you is right there, in plain sight. It is because you are such an open, honest, trusting person, it doesn’t occur to you to hide yourself. I do not want you to change that, it is what first drew me to you, from the very first time we met. It is one of the things I love the most about you.”

 

Simon gave him a warm, slightly amazed smile, cuddling closer to his side and slipping his arm around Raphael, hugging him close, before leaning over and kissing him one more time, he just couldn’t help it.

 

“I love you” he said softly

 

“I love you, too” Raphael murmured, pressing one more soft, lingering kiss to his cheek.

 

 “You know, that was one of the sweetest things anyone’s ever said to me” Simon said with a bit of a smile

 

Raphael shrugged slightly, slipping a bit closer, settling his arm around his boyfriend. Simon turned towards him, cuddling in more,

 

“It is the truth. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, I still have no clue how I was lucky enough to even have a chance with you; I never thought I would be as happy as I am now.”

 

Simon shook his head with a soft smile,

 

“ _Well_ …I kind of think I was the lucky one so far as this is concerned. I really did not think I’d have a chance with you when we met. I mean, _come on_ ; you practically, _literally,_ swept me off my feet, catching me when I clumsily fell after stupidly clambering up a shelf, **then** you were all calm and suave and cool and I either couldn’t from a single word without stuttering and stammering or blathered on like an idiot until I had to stop for breath!

 

And then you called me _‘Detective Simon Lewis’_ which was the first time I’d ever heard that and hearing it from you was just the most awesome thing ever. When you left…” he shook his head, chuckling faintly,

 

“ _Man_ I was sure I’d totally blew it. _I hoped_ , working with Magnus I’d get a chance to see you again, get a chance to prove that I wasn’t as awkward as I’d seemed…I mean _ **, I was,**_ I _totally_ was, but I thought I could maybe convince you I wasn’t, for a bit at least.”

 

 Raphael laughed brightly, shaking his head in surprise

 

“ _You thought_ **I** _was calm!?_

The first thing I said to you was that you are the cutest thing I’d ever seen, then I ended up calling you cute, _again_ ; and you started blushing, which _**really**_ did not help matters, and all I could think was that I hoped you didn’t speak Spanish so you wouldn’t know just how awkward _I_ was being!”

 

Simon burst out laughing

 

“ _Oh my god!_ I can’t believe that, I was _**SO**_ nervous and your first thought about me was that I was cute, and you totally got flustered, and I didn’t even know!”

 

Raphael chuckled, smirking playfully, with a slight shrug,

 

“ _Actually_ , that was my second thought of you”

 

Simon tilted his head curiously,

 

“Hmm…What was the first?”

 

“That you were a crazy guy who snuck into the police precinct for some reason.”

 

_“Hey!”  Simon gasped, giving a surprised laugh,_

 

“ _What?_ The first time I saw you, you were climbing up a shelf, what was I supposed to think?”

 

 Simon shrugged a bit

 

_Yeah, had to kind of give him that one…_

 

Simon grinned, tilting his head,

 

“So basically you’re just as awkward and flustered as me, you just hide it behind a cool, confident, suave exterior?”

 

Raphael shook his head

 

“ **No** **,** I _**am**_ cool, confident and suave with everyone else; _YOU_ just make me awkward and flustered.”

 

Simon grinned

 

“That’s actually _way_ better.”

 

Yeah, it kind of is.” Raphael agreed,

 

He pulled Simon closer, who immediately nuzzled in, leaning his head against Raphael’s shoulder, giving a happy, contented sigh. Raphael tugged him in more wrapping both arms around Simon hugging him tightly, before relaxing his grip, idly trailing his hand up Simons back. He sighed again, nuzzling against Raphael’s neck, giving a faint, pleases hum,

 

“You know, none of this is really helping me learn how to lie convincingly? We really need to go over it again…” he mumbled,

 

Raphael groaned

 

_This was going to be a long night…_

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I swear, this was the last edit to this one…_
> 
> We’re about ¾ of the way there, 4 chapters to go, I know this is a bit of a change of pace from my other stories, but I really like trying to expand what I can do.
> 
> I really love the Humor/Fluff kinda thing I usually do, but I like mixing it up a bit…
> 
> Hopefully it doesn’t throw too many people off.
> 
>  
> 
> The next one will be back to that,
> 
> It will have a lot of humor and quirkiness
> 
>  


	9. So Close Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tries to execute his part of the plan...  
> Alec tries to cope with Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Chapter9-So Close Now **
> 
> ** (Eli Young Band) **
> 
> ****

#  Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Okay, he could do this;_ _he could_ **totally** _do this…_

 

 _ **Wait**_ _… what was it Magnus said?_

 

_Oh, yeah,_

 

_Be_ **confident** _, that is key; if anything else, if_ **you** _seem to believe what you’re saying, others will too…_

 

 _Yeah_ , _easy for_ _**him**_ _to say_

 

 Just stick to the truth as much as possible, try not to babble…

 

No problem,

 

_Right, cause that’s_ **totally** _something he has control over…_

 

 _ **No**_ , _don’t think like that,_

 

 _ **Raphael**_ believed he could do it…

 

So did Magnus…

 

He could totally do this, had to…

 

 _It was for_ **Alec** … _His partner, friend and mentor,_

 

It was the only way to get Alec to stop doubting himself,

 

He could do this for Alec...

 

 _Okay_ , _he was ready, he_ **totally** _had this_

 

He did…

 

…

 

M-Maybe…

 

 Simon shook his head, giving up on his ineffective pep-talk, figuring he had to try, as he was _literally_ , the only option for this part of the plan.

 

Going though the information in the files coupled with what Magnus picked up from the owners they'd come up with a theory, but had nothing tangible to back it up. _That_ depended on him and Alec…only _**Alec**_ had to figure it out on his own.

 

And it was _**Simon’s**_ job to get him there.

 

_Cause he_ **totally** _could…_

 

_Maybe…_

 

He sighed, rolling his eyes slightly at his indecision, before pulling himself together and nodding resolutely.

 

 _ **Enough**_ ; _he _had__ _to just go and do it._

 

The guys were probably right, it would be _fine_ …

 

 _Plus_ he’d been sitting in his car outside the station talking/arguing with himself for, like, the last five minutes, and someone was bound to notice pretty soon…He took a deep breath, climbing out of his car and heading into the station.

 

_Well, here goes nothing…_

_Simon took a deep breath,_ putting on his brightest, most confident smile and walking as self-confidently as he could through the door and right up to Alec’s desk.

 

  _ **“Hi, Alec! Good Morning!”**_

 

 He greeted, rather loudly, and with WAY too much enthusiasm.

 

Alec seemed to startle, looking up at him with a somewhat concerned look

 

_Oops…_

 

“ _Uhh_ , hi Simon? Morning, you okay?”

 

Simon nodded quickly, reminiscent of a bobble head

 

_God, he is_ **SO** _bad at this!_

 

“ _ **Y-yeah**_ _, yeah, everything’s great!_ Why wouldn’t it be? It’s a great day and I have a great job with a great partner and a great boyfriend and great friends so why wouldn’t it be a great day? I just know we’ll totally crack this case, cause we are a really great team...so, uh, _yeah_ …everything _is…uh…?”_

 

“Great?” Alec supplied, raising his eyebrow, still looking pretty concerned

 

 _ **“Yeah!”**_ Simon exclaimed, with an enthusiastic nod

 

  _Okay, take it down a notch,_ **and for god’s sake** _, stop saying ‘great’!_

 

“S-sorry, I’m just in a really gr- _good_ mood…I talked to Raphael last night and I think we got it all sorted and I really think it is going to be okay, that our relationship will really be okay, and I am just really, really happy that it all worked out, cause I was really worried that it might not, you know?”

 

_Oh, great, now he was stuck on_ **‘really’**

 

Alec tilted his head understandingly,

 

 “That’s good Simon. You two are probably the best couple I’ve ever seen, I know every relationship has issues, every couple fights, I’d just never seen that with you two.”

 

Simon nodded

 

“Yeah, it was our first real argument, I honestly didn’t know if we’d come back from it.”

 

Alec looked surprised

 

“Wow, I had no idea it was that bad of a fight…I don’t mean to pry, but can I ask what happened?”

 

Simon looked away slightly,

 

“I just thought I knew everything about him and I found out I didn’t and it just really threw me, and I kind of didn’t know if I could trust him…”

 

 He trailed off slightly,

 

 Alec nodded sympathetically,

 

“Yeah, I kind of get the feeling there’s a lot about him that we don’t know, but I don’t think he’d be hiding things from you just because. I saw him during the hostage situation; I swear, at first I thought he was in shock. I know that he loves you, and has for quite a while; if he didn’t tell you something, he may have just been afraid it might bother you more than the lie would.”

 

Simon looked at him, slightly shocked

 

_He didn’t know the secret, did he?_

 

Magnus hadn’t said anything about telling him, maybe he just suspected?

 

 “W-wait, do you know what it was about?”

 

Alec shrugged slightly

 

“I don’t know, I figured it was something to do with how intimidating he is. I mean, I know you never see it because he’s always so sweet around you, and I think he purposefully doesn’t do it around you because he doesn’t want to scare you, though you’re about the only one he _doesn’t_ do it to…”

 

Simon startled, eyes wide,

 

“ _ **Dude!**_ Are you actually scared of my boyfriend?!”

 

“ _I_ - _no_ , not exactly ‘scared’, I wouldn’t say that… I just don’t think I ever want to end up on the guy’s bad side…”

 

 Simon couldn’t stop a slight laugh, shaking his head a bit. Alec gave him a bit of an affronted look. He quickly put up his hands in a placating gesture.

 

“I wasn’t laughing at you, I swear… Just, when we made up I asked him if there was anything else he needed to tell me and he told me that he was, like, scary, or whatever, and I didn’t believe him, cause, he’s like the sweetest guy I’ve ever met.”

 

Alec shook his head

 

“Yeah I guess from what you’ve seen of him it’d be hard to believe; but he does scare the hell out of people, kind of a lot…I still don’t know _what_ he said to Raj, but when Raphael waved to him he nearly ran into a wall he was trying to get away from the guy so fast.”

 

Simon rolled his eyes slightly

 

“I still think that was just because he’d tried to ask me out.”

 

Alec raised his eyebrow a bit,

 

“He did?”

 

Simon nodded

 

“Yeah, it was an honest mistake, I told him I had a boyfriend and he dropped it.”

 

“And…Raj found out Raphael was your boyfriend?” Alec asked, lip twitching into a bit of a smile,

 

“Yeah, I pointed him out at the warehouse”

 

Alec shook his head slightly,

 

“Now wonder…”

 

Simon tilted his head in confusion,

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nothing, I just get why he was in such a hurry to get away from the guy…” Alec gave a slight almost chuckled, before sobering faintly,

 

“Umm, so, if it wasn’t about that what was it he lied about?”

 

  _Oh, crap!_

 

“U-uh…Umm…w-well, h-he s-sai-…Umm…”

 

_Okay; less is more, stick to the truth, be confident, omit what you need to, keep it simple…_

__

_**Crap…** _

 

“W-well, it was about something from before we got together, and telling me would mean betraying someone else’s trust, so he really didn’t know what to do… cause either way he was hurting someone.”

 

Alec nodded sympathetically,

 

“Man, that would be pretty rough, there isn’t really a right answer to that.”

 

Simon sighed, giving a faint nod,

 

“Yeah, I know…and I _**do**_ understand now… it was just really heard at first. I mean the fact that he was lying about something for the entire time we’ve known each other, for as long as we’ve been together…It was just really hard to get past.”

 

Alec nodded faintly,

 

“Yeah, that would definitely be hard to get past… I’m glad you guys worked through it though.”

 

“Me Too.” Simon said, giving a bit of a relieved smile

 

Then he paused…

 

  _ **Wait…**_ _He believed it!_

 

_It worked!_

 

_He might actually be able to do this!_

 

_Okay…Be cool…_

 

Simon shook his head faintly, leaning casually against the desk, glancing down spotting the files from the case,

 

“So…uh anyways… I-I was thinking about what you’d said the other day about the case…”

 

Alec looked confused,

 

“What? That we have nothing?”

 

Simon nodded frantically

 

“ _ **Y-yeah**_ , exactly, we don’t really have anything, but there _has_ to be something, right?”

 

“Uh…yeah?” Alec said slowly, looking concerned once more,

 

Simon nodded quickly once more, bouncing slightly,

 

“Yeah, exactly!  S-so maybe we just missed something our first time around?”

 

Alec gave a faint, slightly disheartened shrug,

 

“Probably…the stores are back open, now, though…”

 

Simon pointed at him animatedly,

 

“ _Exactly_ , they’re open, so we can just go over and have another look, with fresh eyes, see if anything jumps out… great idea, Alec.” He finished with a far too enthusiastic grin

 

“Uh…Thanks?” Alec said, vaguely confused before giving a slightly careless shrug,

 

“Eh, couldn’t hurt…We can’t possibly have _less_ to work with.”

 

“ _That’s the spirit!”_ Simon said enthusiastically, patting him on the shoulder a bit too hard before hurrying towards the door

 

Alec trailed along, slightly bewildered…

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Simon eagerly bounded up to the store, pretty much as soon as the car stopped. Alec followed along, shaking his head slightly. He had chattered all the way to the store, deciding to go through them in a different order. Simon thought maybe mixing it up a bit might help. Alec didn’t really see any fault in that…

 

 He pointed out that Lekan’s was the third, out of five. Simon had jumped at the idea, enthusiastically telling him again and again how great of an idea that was. It was a bit excessive, really, but it did make Alec smile slightly. He really didn’t know how great it was, but it seemed as good of place as any to start.

 

 They walked in the door, Alec spotting the owner at one of the jewelry counters. Torrance Lekan seemed a bit of an odd one. He was rather tall, and rather thin, with reddish blond, _severally_ overly styled hair, and an overly precise, bordering on fussy air about him. He'd gotten rather annoyed when they’d been examining the crime scene, hovering around; convinced they would end up breaking something.

 

He’d seemed pretty nervous when they had interviewed him the last time, but everything they saw of him seemed to suggest that he was just a fairly nervous person in general. He looked up from his conversation with the customer, spotting them, seeming to startle. He gestured over to another employee to come take care of the customer and hurried over to meet them,

 

“Detectives? What are you doing back here? Have you found a lead?” he asked

 

 Alec shook his head slightly

 

“No, Mr. Lekan, we haven’t yet. We were hoping to have another look around, see if we can see anything we may have missed, if that is alright?”

 

He looked nervously around the store

 

“U-umm…well…I suppose that would be okay, so long as you don’t break or damage anything. Though the store is open now, I can’t have you bothering my customers and my employees and I are really quite busy, trying to recoup our losses from the brake-in, you understand…”

 

Alec gave a quick nod,

 

“Of course, we won’t be a bother, just a few minutes, thank you for your cooperation, sir” Alec reassured him, turning to find Simon, who’d wandered away to another part of the store

 

 “Hey, Alec look at this…” Simon called eagerly,

 

 Alec sighed shaking his head. He really liked Simon, and his enthusiasm was usually pretty encouraging, but it seemed to be cranked up to eleven today. He supposed the guy was just happy, having everything with Raphael sorted, _but geez_ , he seemed to be bouncing around like a puppy, Alec could barely keep up.

 

_It was just way too much enthusiasm for one person…_

 

 “Hmm…what is it?” Alec asked curiously, glancing at the case Simon was standing next to that seemed to have caught his attention.

 

“Well…This was the only case that wasn’t broken in to, wasn’t it?”

 

Alec nodded

 

“Yeah…I wonder why they left this one alone.”

 

Simon shrugged,

 

“I don’t know, maybe we should ask one of the employees” he suggested, gesturing to a pretty young brunette cleaning one of the cases

 

Alec walked over to her

 

“Hello, excuse me, Miss, can I ask you a few questions?”

 

She glanced up at him with a perky, bright smile

 

“ _Oh, yeah, of course_! Hi! I’m Annabelle, how can I help you?”

 

_Wow, that was a LOT of energy…_

 

“Umm…we were wondering about this case over here…” he said gesturing over to where Simon was standing

 

He saw them and gave a cheerful, slightly animated wave.

 

Annabelle returned it.

 

_Oh, dear god, there were two of them…_

 

They walked over to where Simon was standing

 

Simon turned to address her, smiling brightly,

 

“Hi, Miss…?”

 

“Annabelle”

 

“Oh, that’s really pretty, nice to meet you Annabelle, I’m Detective Simon Lewis, and this is my partner, Head Detective Alec Lightwood” he introduced proudly

 

 Her eyes lit up and she grinned, clapping her hands

 

“Aww! _That’s so **cute**_ _!_  It’s so awesome you get to work with your boyfriend. So, what were you guys looking for? Anything specific, or were you just browsing?”

 

Simons blushed brightly, shaking his head

 

“Oh! No, N-not that kind of partner, I mean like, work, detective type partner, not like _, life partner_ …Not that I don’t want one of those, but it wouldn’t be him…

 

 **Not that there’s anything wrong with him!**  Cause he’s really great and is really attractive and all that, and he should totally have one of those too, just one that _isn’t me_ …

 

I just don’t think of him like that and I **know** he doesn’t think of me like that, **well** … I don’t think he thinks of me like that, _I hope he doesn’t think of me like that_ , cause I have a boyfriend who I think I might think of like that but later on though cause it's WAY too soon to think like that and he’d kinda afraid of him which is…umm…Wait…What…?”

 

 He trailed off, looking over at Alec. Alec just covered his eyes, shaking his head slightly. He glanced over at Annabelle.

 

She gave a quick nod,

 

“I got it; you’re both gay, but not together, you have a boyfriend, he’s single, you’re work partners, and he's afraid of your boyfriend, right?”

 

Simon nodded gratefully

 

Alec gave her a kind of surprised look

 

She shrugged

 

“What? My girlfriend’s a bit of a chatterbox too, I’m used to it.”

 

 Alec nodded, but added

 

“Okay, but I am _not_ afraid of Raphael.”

 

She tilted her head slightly

 

“Uh huh…So, if you’re not here shopping what are you here for?”

 

Alec jumped in, before Simon could get going again,

 

“We're actually here working on the robbery from a few weeks ago and wanted to come and check a few things out.”

 

 She gave a slightly apologetic look, shaking her head faintly,

 

“Oh, well I really don’t know how much help I could be with that. I actually just started a few days ago. I guess a few people left not too long after that.”

 

“Really?” Alec asked, interested,

 

 That seemed like it could mean something

 

She nodded quickly,

 

“Yeah, I guess two of them up and quit, like right after.”

 

“Do you know who? Exactly”

 

 She thought a minute, then shook her head

 

“Uhh…I really don’t know for sure…I just know they quit, like right after, sorry.” She trailed off with a slight shrug

 

Simon waived her off, giving her a reassuring smile,

 

“That’s okay; we’ll ask Mr. Lekan about it. We were actually kind of curious if you could tell us about the things in this case, it might help.” Simon suggested

 

She nodded slightly, moving closer, looking in the case

 

“Hmm…Well, this is where he keeps most of the items we just got in. Why did you ask about it, specifically?”

 

Simon shrugged,

 

“Well, it’s just this was the only case that they didn’t break into and it seemed kind of unusual.”

 

She looked surprised, giving a slight laugh,

 

“Well, that’s kinda lucky, isn’t it?”

 

Alec raised his eyebrow

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“Well, like I said, this is all the stuff we just got in, most of it’s not insured yet, it has to be appraised and all that first. If they’d of taken this stuff it would have been a total loss, at least the stuff that was taken was all insured.”

 

 “Hmm…that _is_ lucky” Alec said, considering-ly, raising his eyebrow at Simon, who gave a faint nod,

 

 He glanced over towards where the owner was talking quietly with another employee.

 

“So…Umm, has the owner said anything about the brake in?” Simon asked

 

She shook her head,

 

“No, he didn’t, he really hasn’t said much about it at all. Just that hopefully he’d get the insurance money soon, and at least it would cover everything.”

 

Simon nodded slightly, looking back at Alec

 

“Well, that actually worked out really well for him, didn’t it?”

 

 Annabelle looked a bit unsure

 

“Umm…It was, like a _string_ of robberies, wasn’t it? I mean, like you don’t think he had something to do with it, do you?”

 

Simon gave a slightly apologetic look and shrug,

 

“Well, we don’t really know anything yet… but honestly, you may want to look for another job.”

 

She nodded, glancing over at Mr. Lekan,

 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Well I should probably get back to work, otherwise he’ll get suspicious. Look around, if you have any questions or whatever, just let me know, I really don’t want to work for someone like that...Good luck, guys, nice meeting you.” 

 

 She gave one more small wave, before drifting over towards another customer. Simon turned slightly, nodding towards the other side of the store, so they could talk a bit more privately, Alec gave a faint nod, following him over.

 

“So, what do you think?” Simon asked,

 

Alec gave a slight shrug, glancing over at Lekan

 

“I think he had something to do with it, but I don’t know how that would tie into the others. I mean, I guess he could have heard of the other robberies and tried to make it look like he was hit too, for the insurance, maybe…

 

And if that’s the case then maybe there’s no connection to the other stores… It’s a long shot, but it could be something. It might not solve all the cases, but it would be a big advancement just the same.”

 

Simon nodded

 

“Yeah, that seems like a really solid theory”

 

 He leaned against the wall, his hand nearly brushing the edge of a light fixture

 

“Hey! Don’t touch that!” Lekan snapped, hurrying across the room towards them,

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry dude” Simon said apologetically

 

“Well, be careful! That’s really delicate and I don’t want you to break it!” he huffed,

 

Alec shook his head, putting his hand up placatingly,

 

“Sir, it’s fine, he didn’t touch the light, we did, however, have a few questions for you.”

 

 Alec said glancing back at the light, looking a bit closer at the fixture, just to be sure nothing was damaged. A slight glint caught his eye.

 

“Hey, what’s that?” He asked,

 

“ _ **Nothing**_! I’m sure it’s fine, let’s just move over here and I’ll answer your questions” Lekan said somewhat frantically

 

Alec leaned closer, carefully examining the fixture

 

 “Is this another camera?” Alec asked

 

Lekan paled slightly, scratching nervously at his neck,

“Umm…Yeah, that’s uh, that’s just for a little extra protection, that’s all, I don’t really turn it on much, just every once in a while.”

 

Alec raised his eyebrow, tilting his head,

 

“Like, say, after closing?”

 

“Umm…N-No, uh…well, sometimes…”

 

“Uh huh…And was it, by chance, working the night of the robbery?” Alec asked, folding his arms, staring the man down,

 

Lekan started to shake his head, fidgeting slightly, tugging at the sleeve of his suit jacket, glancing away,

 

“I-I don’t think so, it-it was probably knocked out by the interference, I didn’t even bother trying to check it”

 

 He said nervously, he was sweating slightly, and looked almost ill. Alec gave a slow, considering nod,

 

“Well, we will have to check it, just to be sure, I’m sure you have nothing to worry about”

 

“I-I umm…I don’t think I really want to do that…”

 

Alec quirked his eyebrow,

 

“ _Well_ , you can refuse, that is your right…and we can call the station and have an officer come down here while we go get a warrant, if you’d prefer?”

 

Lekan shook his head agitatedly, eyes wide, beginning to stammer, before giving a loud, aggravated huff,

 

“I-it, well, _oh,_ **fine** …I never should have went along with it anyways, it was a stupid plan, those two are idiot’s”

 

 Alec froze

 

“Who are idiots?”

 

“Oh, _Julian and Oberon_ , it was all there idea, the rest of us just came in later.”

 

“The rest of you?” Alec asked slowly raising his eyebrow,

 

Lekan huffed again, rolling his eyes, shaking his head again, gesturing agitatedly,

 

“Yeah…See, Julian was getting behind on payments, the store just wasn’t cutting it; he wanted the insurance money, but they’d been watching him like a hawk since a few years ago he ended up having a fire and a claim and they thought it was arson, so the insurance agency would look really closely at anything he filed.

 

 Him and Oberon had been friends for years and Oberon got it in his head that if his store was hit first, then Julian’s was just another target in a string of robberies it’d never be tracked back to them...

 

So they asked Zillah and he agreed to do one at his store too, you know, make them all look the same, well, Zillah told one of his employee’s and he told one of my guys when he was meeting here, but they didn’t know I had the camera so they didn’t know I saw, so I approached them about it and they agreed to let me in too...”

 

 Alec stared at him, slightly shocked

 

“So, all of you were in on it?”

 

Lekan huffed slightly

 

“Well, no…Jael wasn’t; he’s too straight-laced for that kinda thing. Ophelia, his girlfriend, actually set it up at his place, she wanted the extra money, and figured it wouldn’t hurt anyone. She’s Julian’s sister, he told her about the plan, because we all thought it would be smart to have a place not linked to any of us.”

 

Alec shook his head, holding a finger up, trying to be absolutely certain what he was hearing,

 

“Okay, so just so I have this straight; you four, along with this Ophelia, plotted together to rob your own businesses and make it look like a string of break-ins to throw off the cops, to get the insurance money figuring that no one would be the wiser?”

 

 Lekan nodded

 

A quick flash of something popped into Alec’s memory, something from one of the files, that seemed really similar to something he’d just seen in one of the cases,

 

He tilted his head, curiously raising his eyebrow,

 

“So who’s idea was it to sell things from the other robberies in the other stores?”

 

Simon turned to him with a look of amazement and pride,

 

Lekan shrugged, flushing slightly,

 

“Well, that was mine. The other’s thought we should just wait for a while, till the case fizzled out a bit, then do it, but I got kind of impatient. See I had a client looking for something just like what I got from Oberon’s so I just decided to put a few of them out early.”

 

Alec shook his head, giving a slight laugh,

 

“Well…Mr. Lekan, you probably should have listened to them…” he reached for his cuffs

 

“Torrance Lekan, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent…”

 

 Simon tried to hide his grin as Alec went through reading Lekan his rights, before quickly radioing into the station to have officers go to the other locations and pick up the remaining suspects

 

 _He’d done it!_ Alec had solved the case, he really had no idea they’d helped! Well, he knew _Simon_ was there, obviously, but so far as Alec knew Alec was the one who found the leads, he’d found the suspect, he’d found the evidence…

 

_He’d even got a full confession! That wasn’t even part of the plan!_

 

 Simon quickly looked around the shop, spotting Annabelle, he gestured quickly for her to come over.

 

“Hey, Annabelle, do you know where the security feed goes?”

 

She nodded,

 

“Yeah, it’s in the back room,” she pointed towards a nondescript door,

 

“Thanks” He said, just as a couple uniformed officers came in the door, approaching them

 

Simon recognized them from the station right away. Officers Phineas and Wayans, they were the biggest gossips at the station,

 

_They couldn’t have planned this better if they’d tried…_

 

“Hi Detective Lewis, Detective Lightwood” Wayans greeted

 

Simon smiled brightly,

 

“Hey, thanks for getting here so quickly guys. We’re going to take the suspect down to the station. Can you guys get statements from all of the employee’s? Also, the footage from the wireless camera Detective Lightwood found in the light over there? It should have footage of the robbery in progress.

 

Plus, can you please make sure they get the feeds from the store for about the last half hour? I’m pretty sure detective Lightwood actually got a full confession of the crime, and we have it on video, I think he pretty much wrapped everything up perfectly on this one.”

 

The officer’s eyes widened faintly, they nodded shooting impressed, faintly amazed looks at Alec.

 

“Of course, detective Lewis” Phineas said before turning to Alec

 

 “That’s truly remarkable work, Detective”

 

Simon grinned proudly, clasping Alec on the shoulder

 

“Yeah, I know, what can I say? My partner’s the best; there’s a reason he’s head detective.” he boasted,

 

Alec blushed slightly, trying to hide a smile, But Simon caught it. He crossed his arms to keep from doing anything stupid, suspicious or embarrassing, like a fist pump or _really_ uncoordinated victory dance,

 

_But it was a close thing…_

 

He couldn’t help it, this turned out so much better than he’d expected. They had the suspects, they had the evidence, and, hopefully, with any luck, Alec would have his confidence back.

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, so, this one kinda took a long time, and I don’t know how much sense it makes… but we’ll just say the suspect was a greedy idiot, okay?
> 
> Kay…
> 
>  
> 
> So, what do you guys think so far?
> 
>  
> 
> Name Game:
> 
> Torrace: Soft or Tender
> 
> Lekan- My Wealth Is Growing
> 
> Ophelia- Serpent 
> 
> Phineas: Brazen Mouth
> 
> Wayans: Immature
> 
> Annabelle- Adorable


	10. Thinkin’ Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Chapter10-Thinkin’ Of You **
> 
> ** (Christian Caine) **
> 
> _I really love this song (and what’s funny is the guy who sings it is Actually on another show I watch and is part of one of my other favorite pairings (The Librarian’s Ezekiel/Jake)_
> 
> Alright, we got the case out of the way, now the guys can work on the rest of their stuff…
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__ **

Simon fidgeted slightly as he waited for the elevator to get to the guys apartment.

 

He’d texted them as soon as they were leaving the station, letting them know how well the case had gone and that he really thought Alec was going to be better. They’d been happy with the news and had plans to meet up later for dinner, to discuss the case.

 

 They’d went in and briefed Luke, filling him in on the case. Had brought in the other suspects for interviews, but with as much evidence as they had, along with Lekan’s videotaped account of the entire thing, the footage of the robbery, as well as that of the employee’s of two of the businesses actually corroborating his story (the man did not delete any of the video footage, and actually had it meticulously sorted, stored, labeled and categorized, ( _Creepy_ ) they couldn’t ask for better evidence) there really wasn’t anything they could argue.

 

It was all done but the paperwork in less than two hours. Simon had offered, but Alec had waived him off, telling him that he’d handle it and to go and relax, they’d did good today…

 

He already seemed better. Simon had noticed a few of the other officers glancing over at Alec. Seemed the gossips had already started it going around; only, this time, it was working in their favor.

 

He shook his head slightly; they were definitely headed in the right direction…He just had something he needed to deal with first. He’d texted Raphael, letting him know.

 

 The elevator dinged, signaling his arrival back at the apartment. He took a deep breath, and unlocked the door. Magnus looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, absently watching some show. He gave Simon a bit of a confused look,

 

“Oh, hello darling, I thought you were not coming by until later this evening? Raphael is out at the moment, I thought he was going to meet you… were you supposed to meet up here?”

 

Simon shook his head slightly

 

“Umm…No, I-I actually asked him to tell you that, I wanted us to talk, and I didn’t really want to do it with him here, because both of us are really important to him and we both love him, and if anything else I want us to get along for his sake, because otherwise he would feel like he had to take sides or something and neither of us want that…”

 

He trailed off a bit

 

 Magnus nodded faintly, turning the TV off, indicating for Simon to join him.

 

“Of course, darling, I think that is a very good idea.”

 

He sighed slightly, looking away,

 

“I do want to say once again I am so very sorry that I caused this problem between you two. It was never my intention and I know that doesn’t make it okay, but honestly if I had _any idea_ that it would hurt you two this much, I would have been honest with you from the very start…”

 

He shifted somewhat, to where he was fully facing Simon,

 

“And I am also sorry that I made you question our friendship. You mean a great deal to me sweetheart. I really do care about you, and I know a lot of that is to do with how happy you make Raphael, but I do hope you know that is not all of it…

 

I like you simply for _you_.

 

Simon, you are one of the best people I have ever met. You are so sweet, kind and honest. There is just so much energy, positivity and light to you, it truly does affect everyone you meet. You have no idea how refreshing that is, especially for people like Raphael and I, who are so used to having to see through lies and deceptions, who get so _constantly_ bombarded by the most negative parts of others.

 

So, while I am eternally grateful and relieved that you two are okay; I also truly hope that you and I can repair our relationship as well, because I would honestly hate to lose your friendship.”

 

Simon didn’t really know what to say to that; he had no idea he’d meant that much to Magnus. He had got to where he’d considered Magnus one of his best friends, but hadn’t really thought Magnus viewed him the same way. He thought the guy liked him well enough, and that he was happy that he was dating his best friend and seemed to make Raphael happy, but it hadn’t really occurred to him that Magnus would actually think so favorably of him…

 

That he would value their friendship as much as he did.

 

“T-that, umm…I-I don’t really…Thank you, Magnus, that really does mean a lot…”

 

 Simon sighed faintly

 

“I don’t want to lose that either. I really do care about you, too; you’re probably one of the coolest people I’ve ever met and you’re really fun and exciting and interesting to be around. Part of the reason I liked being over here so much was so I could hang out with you.

 

You are just so different from anyone I’ve ever met, and you are so smart and witty and always really nice; and I just thought it was so awesome that I had a friend as amazing as you…That’s why it hurt so much when I found out that both of you were lying to me. It was like, not only was my boyfriend lying to me, but so was one of my best friends, two people that I _really_ thought I could trust more than almost anyone…”

 

He closed his eyes a bit, shaking his head softly,

 

“Magnus, I really want to forgive you, I really want to move past this…And I get why you thought you couldn’t tell me, _I do_ ; I know you didn’t do it to hurt me, you did it cause you didn’t think I could keep the secret, which, honestly, up until last night you were probably totally right about. But it is just really hard to get past it and I don’t really know how to right now.” He looked up at Magnus, somewhat pleadingly,

 

Magnus gave him a slightly hopeful smile,

 

“Well darling… there may not be a quick fix to this, but the very fact that both of us want to work it out, that it is important to both of us, that is a definite step in the right direction.”

 

Simon nodded slightly

 

“That’s true. And you did say you would let me teach you some of my techniques, that may help as well.”

 

Simon gave a bit of an excited smile,

 

“Yeah, I’m actually _really_ looking forward to that, I can’t wait.”

 

Magnus smiled at the younger mans enthusiasm, then thought for a moment, tilting his head,

 

 

“Is there anything you want to know? I don’t mean to dwell on this, though I never want you to think that you cannot bring it back up, should you feel the need to. But I _was_ attempting to explain to you through a closed door, I don’t know if you heard everything…”

 

 Simon thought for a second,

 

“Well…I know your dad started training you to be a detective when you were really young, and both you and Raphael kept saying this was your only chance. What did you mean by that? _I mean_ _,_ _clearly_  you could do the work, I saw the file on the tips you called in, you’ve been doing the work for longer than a lot of the people at the station, so I really don’t get how this is your ‘one shot’ at being a detective?”

 

Magnus sighed quietly, shaking his head,

 

“Darling, do you remember the first thing you said to me?”

 

Simon gave him a bit of an incredulous look

 

“ _ **Dude**_ , you know how much I talk; _I can’t remember what I’m saying_ **as I’m** **saying** _it!_

Sorry, I really can’t remember that. _I mean…_ I do remember the first thing I said to Raphael, but he’s…you know, _**Raphael**_ ”…”

 

Magnus chuckled slightly, nodding,

 

“Yes, that is quite true…You said, ‘wow, you’re not a cop’”

 

Simon gave a shocked, slightly guilty look

 

“I did? Oh man, I am s-”

 

Magnus cut him off, shaking his head, with a bit of a warm chuckle,

 

“ _No_ , no, darling, it’s quite alright…It was actually one of the most adorable reactions I’d ever seen.”

 

He patted his hand, reassuringly

 

“Darling, your reaction was sweet, and _**delightfully**_ _charming_ , but most, well… are not.

 

When people think of a detective, a _law enforcement officer_ , they have a set picture in their heads. They see an authority figure, someone brave, respectable, intelligent, and serious…When they look at me, they do not see that.”

 

“Well then they’re idiots” Simon argued

 

 Magnus smiled at that

 

“Thank you Simon, I appreciate you saying that, and I agree, but there are a lot of narrow-minded idiots, and they cannot see beyond what is in front of their eyes…

 

 I wanted to be a detective for nearly my entire life. I had always intended to go to the academy, just like my dad wanted _,_ just as _I_ had always wanted, but more and more I saw that who I was simply did not fit with what most people thought of when they thought of a detective…

 

I realized I would have to choose. Either I could be myself and give up on something that was my dream since I was a child, or I could pursue that dream and try to change every aspect of myself in hopes that I could fit into that limited view so many have…” He sighed, shaking his head,

 

“I-I couldn’t do that; I knew I’d be miserable.

 

I made my decision, and though I have always hated that I had to make it, I have only truly regretted it once, when I told my dad. _That_ …that was a really dreadful day, and our relationship still hasn’t gotten back to what it was. Even with that, I know it was the right decision. I put those dreams aside; focused on building a life in which I was happy, and it was good…for a while…”

 

 Simon leaned a bit closer

 

“What changed?”

 

Magnus gave a faint shrug, brushing his hair back,

 

“Nothing; that was kind of the problem. I still saw everything I’d been training to see my entire life, even if I wasn’t trying to. I’d flip through the news and catch pieces and it would all just fall into place…But I couldn’t do anything with it. I tried to ignore it, but the cases weren’t getting solved, and I really couldn’t just sit by and do nothing when I had information that could help, so I started calling in tips anonymously.

 

It was better, I got to help a bit, but they didn’t know who I was, so I didn’t have to try to be something I’m not…

I did it for years, but then, during the museum case, Alec tracked me down and called me in, and well, you know the rest.” He paused glancing up apologetically, shaking his head,

 

“Simon, I panicked when I thought they were going to arrest me…I genuinely had no clue what to do and was truly beginning to worry I was going to be falsely arrested for something I had absolutely nothing to do with. When you said I was psychic I jumped at what I saw as my only way to avoid being falsely incarcerated.

 

And I could of let it go there, I probably _should have_ …But when Luke said I could work as a psychic consultant, work as a **detective** , while still actually getting to be me. I had to try…I-I just couldn’t pass it up…it was everything I’d ever wanted.”

 

He shrugged, giving a soft sigh, eyes fixed firmly on the floor,

 

 “I’m really glad you didn’t” Simon said quietly

 

Magnus’s head snapped up, he looked at him in surprise

 

“You are?”

 

Simon smiled back at him, nodding gently

 

“Well, _yeah_ …You shouldn’t have to choose whether to be yourself or do something that you are amazing at. You’re probably one of the best detectives I’ve ever met, and one of the coolest, best people, too…Some people being too stupid or ignorant to see that shouldn’t stop either of those.”

 

_Magnus was truly touched Simon really was one of the kindest people he’d ever met,_

 

He reached over hugging him cautiously,

 

Simon returned the hug,

 

“Thank you darling, you saying that means quite a lot.”

 

He nodded slightly

 

“It’s the truth, and I am sorry that you had to choose, you never should have had to. I’m glad that you found a way to do both, and I’m happy to help, anyway I can.”

 

Magnus gave him a relieved, nearly overwhelmed smile,

 

“Sweetheart, that is wonderful, thank you again, so much”

 

Simon shrugged faintly

 

“Well, of course I’ll help; you’re one of my best friends.” He smiled before adding,

 

“ _Plus_ , I probably kinda owe you…If you hadn’t done everything you did I may never have met Raphael.”

 

Magnus grinned mischievously shaking his head

 

“Oh, no, __that would__ **not** _of happen_ _._ I met you, I knew how wonderful and adorable you were. I’d of found a way to get you two together eventually, it may of taken longer, and involved a few more schemes, but it would of _absolutely_ happened.”

 

 Simon laughed, grinning playfully,

 

“Well, that might be okay, but then I wouldn’t be able to tell everyone how I ‘fell’ for him.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes affectionately,

 

“You will never let up on that, will you?”

 

Simon grinned

 

“Nope!”

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

Alec goes over the last form one more time, making sure everything is as it should be; he doesn’t want any more screw ups, he’s had enough of those for a while. Reading through it everything looks as it should. He smiles just a bit, glad that this case is done, that it was solved, they’d managed it, _he had_ managed it…

 

He shook his head slightly

 

He knew it was a rather small thing; it had  really just came down to a stroke of luck, , if they’d of started at any of the other stores they’d of clamed up and he’d be just as in the dark as he had been. He’d offered to do the paperwork, letting Simon out a bit early, figuring that he’d like the break, and if truth be told, as an apology for how he’d been for the last few days (okay, _the last few weeks_ , but the last couple days were the worst).

 

 He knew Simon had noticed, he’d seemed concerned the other day, before he’d got to talking about his fight with Raphael. Alec kind of figured that had to do with his constant praise today.

 

It’d been very sweet, if a bit over the top (which, _really_ , was Simon in a nutshell). It had bolstered his confidence somewhat, knowing that the younger detective still admired him, still genuinely wanted to work with him. He’d gotten to a point where he really liked having the guy around, actually considered him a friend,

 

_Which surprised the hell out of him, really…_

 

 Simon’s enthusiasm about working with him had at first been exasperating. When Simon told him that they’d be partners, he’d been horrified; the guy was nice enough ( _actually, way **too** nice_ ), but he hadn’t known how he’d survive that level of cheer, perkiness and energy every day, especially first thing in the morning.

 

 When he’d said that he just knew they’d be great friends Alec had just laid his head down on his desk, hoping it was a bizarre dream, while Magnus nearly fell off the edge of his desk he was laughing so hard…

_“… adore working with you, it is easily one of my favorite things about the station, you tend to amaze me as well”_

 

 _Magnus’s eyes fluttered closed as he turned more towards Alec, sliding his arms around his neck, melting into the kiss, tugging him in closer._ _Alec nips lightly at his lower lip, causing Magnus to gasp,_

 

_Magnus eagerly deepens the kiss, drawing him in even closer, and giving a bit of a moan_

 

Alec shook his head, blushing slightly, as flashes of his dream from last night came back. He didn’t remember everything…

 

Just flashes here and there, he was out with Magnus, he was complimenting him, a lot. Saying incredibly sweet, flattering things, and standing really close, he thought his arm was around him for a while…

 

_And the **kiss…**_

 

**Damn…**

 

_It had been a _ **very**_ vivid dream_

_It’d definitely felt real_

 

He sighed a bit,

 

He really hoped Magnus got back soon. Now that he had his head on straight, he really felt like he owed the other man an apology, but that it should be in person. He wanted to find out what he’d said the night at the bar. He had hoped it wasn’t anything too bad, but with the way he had been feeling and the day he’d had he really had no idea what he would have said to the man.

 

His one relief was that he knew he’d never say anything negative to him.

 

He couldn’t have possibly insulted him; the worst he could think to say about Magnus was that he was too brilliant, too clever and _way too **damn** distracting_ …which, _yeah_ , that might not be the best thing to say, but he kind of got the feeling Magnus knew it well enough anyways…

 

His biggest worry (well, except for the possibility that he’d **desperately**  thrown himself at the gorgeous, brilliant, _entirely out of his league_ , man) was that he’d said something to make Magnus think he didn’t want to work with him.

 

If he had, he really wanted to fix that as soon as possible, he couldn’t have him thinking that.

 

Plus, he just kind of missed having him around…

 

 He decided to go talk to him as soon as he got back to town and get the whole mess sorted. He’d never actually been over to his and Raphael’s apartment, but he knew where it was. Simon had pointed it out a few times when they’d drove past it on their way to a few scenes. Apparently it was the penthouse at the very top of the building.

 

He kind of wondered how Raphael was doing with Magnus out of town…He wondered if he’d been out of town when Simon and Raphael had their fight. He hoped not, but he couldn’t really see Magnus going out of town with his best friend so upset.

 

 Simon said they were okay now; at least, _still…_ He kind of wanted to go by and just make sure he was okay.

 

Yeah the guy was kind of ( _really, **weirdly**_ ) intimidating, but he seemed like a genuinely good guy (at least, when he wasn’t purposely scaring Alec). Alec was getting to view the younger man as a friend. He remembered how upset Raphael had been when Magnus and Simon were in the bank, how unsure he’d seemed.

 

He decided he’d go over, just for a moment. He didn’t want to interrupt or intrude, but he just wanted to make sure the guy was okay, and let him know, should anything like this happen again, or if he needed someone else to talk to, he could call him, too.

 

He didn’t really know if the guy would accept that, or if he’d just find it annoying and intrusive, but he had to at least let him know that it was an option, should he ever really need it…

 

 Decision made he grabbed the files to drop off and headed for the door.

****

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 “…And then he _totally_ picked up on the insurance angle right away, and at first he was thinking that maybe Lekan, like, just heard about it and kind of just made it look like he was a part of the string of robberies, which was kinda wrong, _but kinda not_ , cause he wasn’t supposed to be in on it, he just heard about it from the video of one of his employee’s meeting with one of the other’s employee’s, which was, like, _**super**_ _creepy_ by the way,

 

And then I leaned against the wall right by the camera/light thing, cause I really wanted Alec to see it, but I was trying to be subtle, but usually when I try to do that it doesn’t work and something ends up broke, _but it didn’t this time!_

 

And Lekan saw me near the light and kinda flipped out a bit and yelled for me to get away from it and not to break it, which was, like, the worst thing that he could’ve done, cause of course Alec looks at it to make sure it wasn’t damaged or anything and he spotted the camera!”

 

Simon looked back and forth between Magnus and Raphael excitedly, practically bouncing in place

 

 “That is wonderful, darling”

 

“Then what happened, _amor_?”

 

_They actually both knew the entire story…_

Simon had texted most of it to them right after, but neither of them had the heart to interrupt.

 

He was just far too adorable when he got this animated,

 

  _ **“And then!**_ And then everything just went really fast and Alec started questioning him and he just spilled out the entire plan, like every last part of it! And we got it on video and everything!  Alec even picked up on one of the things in the case being from one of the other stores, and we didn’t even know that!

 

 _And the best part!_ For it to be Wayans and Phineas that came to the store! I mean, those two are the biggest gossips in the entire station, by now our entire station, _and probably a few other precincts_ _,_ have heard all about how great my partner, Head Detective Alec Lightwood, did today…”

 

He grinned at both of them before focusing on Magnus,

 

“ _Magnus_ , you should have seen him! _He was smiling and_ **Blushing** _!_ And he tried to hide it, but I saw it and he was in a really good mood back at the station. I really think we did it, we pulled it off, and he’s actually happy again…Well, _**Alec**_ _happy_ , which is still kinda grumpy sometimes, but still! He’s back to normal, thank you guys so much”

 

 Magnus smiled warmly, shaking his head,

 

“I already told you, darling, I would have tried to fix it regardless, I am so glad it worked out this well, though.”

 

Raphael nodded,

 

“Yes, amor, I know how much he means to you, and I know how much it upset you seeing him like that.”  

 

He slipped his arm around Simon, tugging him closer and kissing him lightly, Simon gave a happy, contented sigh, cuddling closer, settling in right next to Raphael.

 

“This really couldn’t have worked out better” he said happily

 

Magnus reached over grabbing the TV remote looking for something mindless, when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Raphael started to get up, but Magnus waived him off.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, darling, you look quite comfortable, I’ll get it.”

 

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hmm…Wonder who that could be?_
> 
> So, we have almost everything wrapped up…
> 
> I really loved Magnus and Simon’s talk
> 
> What do you think so far?


	11. No Doubt About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter11-No Doubt About It  
> (Neal McCoy)  
> title song by Neal McCoy
> 
> Alec goes to the apartment

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Alec shifted uneasily as he waited for the elevator. Coming here had seemed like a good idea, and, once the idea had got in his mind he couldn’t really ignore it. The more he thought about it no way would Magnus have gone out of town if Raphael and Simon were having trouble…

 

He didn’t want to seem intrusive, but he couldn’t help worrying about the guy, and wanted to be certain he was alright. Ever since the incident at the bank, when Raphael confided in Alec that he worried he may have missed his chance to tell Simon that he loved him, Alec had begun to see that there was a lot more to the guy than what he usually showed.

 

 Yeah, 90% of the time the guy seemed to shift between bizarrely intimidating and manipulative as hell _(the flirting thing was downright disturbing at times…)._ He usually seemed confident, self assured, and in control… But every now and then he’d catch a glimpse of something else, and he knew that there was more to the man.

 

_And then you’d see him with Simon._

 

Alec wasn’t surprised that Simon hadn’t believed Raphael about how scary he could be. Raphael was a total sap when it came to him. Magnus was right, they were _annoyingly_ sweet together. He’d never seen any couple so totally in love.

 

Raphael looked at Simon like he was absolutely everything. He couldn’t imagine how hard it’d been for the guy, thinking they may have been over…

 

  _This was probably a bad idea_

 

He _really_ hoped Raphael wouldn’t think he was being pushy or was, _in any way_ , pitying him _(Yeah… that would NOT go over well)._ It wasn’t anything like that.

 

_He just got the feeling the guy wasn’t as extroverted and vivacious as Magnus and Simon…_

_Though, really, who was?_

 

It didn’t seem like he had a whole lot of people outside those two that he really felt close enough to that he could confide in. He figured it wouldn’t hurt for Raphael to know that, if he needed to, he could turn to Alec.

 

_Okay, this almost certainly would not go over so well…_

 

Maybe if Simon’s here at least Raphael will be in a good mood, and less likely to get mad or purposely intimidate him- _Alec knew damn good and well he did, just because he found it entertaining_.

 

_Why was he worried about the guy again?_

 

_Well…Too late now_

 

The elevator dinged, opening into a small, rather welcoming alcove. Okay, so when Simon said it was the top floor, he didn’t say it was the _entire_ top floor. There was only one door; he figured that must be the apartment.

 

He slowly approached the door, took a deep breath, and quickly knocked before he could think better of it

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

Magnus smiled, shaking his head at the couple one more time. They really were adorable together. He was so glad that his friends had found something so wonderful. He really never thought he’d get to see Raphael so happy and content, and Simon was an absolute delight, they seemed to balance each other perfectly…

 

If he was honest, though, he was just the slightest bit jealous…

 

He would never begrudge them their happiness, and couldn’t imagine a better couple; really, he just wished he could find someone he felt that happy with. Someone who really got him, who really, _genuinely_ saw who he was, and not only accepted it, but loved him for it,

 

Someone like-

 

“Alexander, hi…” he said, startled to see the detective at the door.

 

Alec looked far more startled…

 

“Magnus? H-hi, umm…I-I thought you were supposed to be out of town still?”

 

“Oh…I, umm…tha-”

 

His mind was drawing a total blank, he couldn’t think of anything to say, _that never happened!_

 

 Alec’s face fell, it seemed like something dawned on him

 

“Oh…you, you weren’t really out of town…were you?” he said quietly

 

“Umm…I, well…No, I wasn’t”

 

 Alec nodded slightly

 

“Yeah, I-I kinda thought so, I _hoped_ I was wrong, but…I, s-sorry, I’ll just go” he shrugged a bit

 

Magnus reached over quickly catching him by the arm, stopping him,

 

“Darling, come in, please…At least let me explain.”

 

He shook his head slightly

 

“It’s okay, I understand, you don’t need to explain” he said, turning to leave again

 

 Magnus caught his hand, turning him back, and tugging him into the apartment, closing the door before continuing.

 

 “My darling detective, please do not be upset…we only did it because we were worried about you and couldn’t think of any other way.”

 

Alec paused, looking confused

 

“We…?”

 

 Simon and Raphael looked up at them from the couch, then froze. Magnus shook his head, looking up at him imploringly,

 

“Darling, I absolutely adore you, Simon practically idolizes you, and Raphael… _well_ …he may not admit it, but he cares about you too. We had to do something…”

 

 Alec looked even more bewildered than before

 

“Umm…Magnus, I thought you were avoiding me because of whatever I did at the bar.”

 

_Oops…_

 

“Uh…”

 

“So, if you weren’t avoiding me because of whatever I said at the bar, why were you?”

 

He glances around the room taking in all three of them.

 

 Magnus looks like a deer caught in the head lights.

 

Simon’s eyes are as wide as saucers; he actually has one hand over his mouth like he is trying to forcefully keep himself from talking.

 

Raphael looks… _Well_ , Raphael looks vaguely bored and slightly annoyed… _so_ , normal.

 

He turns back to Magnus with a rather suspicious look,

 

“What did you guys do?”

 

 Magnus shook his head slightly…

 

“Umm…”

 

“It was my plan, they just went along with it” Raphael spoke up from the couch

 

He stood up, moving casually towards the other two

 

 Alec raised his eyebrow, folding his arms,

 

 “ _What_ was your plan?”

 

He shrugged slightly, leaning casually against the wall

 

“To help you solve the case thereby getting you to lose the idiotic idea that just because your mentor turned out to be a narrow-minded jackass you were somehow suddenly incapable of being a detective..”

 

 Alec’s jaw dropped slightly,

 

“You…What? How? Why?” Alec asked, more shocked than anything

 

Raphael gave a very put upon sigh, rolling his eyes,

 

“You were _moping_ … dwelling on every single insignificant little setback, and letting the petty vindictiveness and childish gossip of small minded simpletons get in your head, making you doubt yourself…

 

 _It was annoying,_ and you needed to stop, so-”

 

_“Dude! What are you doing?!”_ Simon demanded

 

“I’m helping explain-”

 

“ _Raphael_ , please just _stop helping_ , you’re _really_  bad at it!”

 

 He shot Simon a slightly sheepish look

 

“Sorry, amor…I did not want him upset with either of you…”

 

Simon shook his head faintly, but softened slightly, Magnus rolled his eyes at Raphael, feeling a bit more in control. He rested his hand on Alec’s arm, squeezing gently.

 

Alec barely glanced at him,

 

“Thank you, Raphael, that was…umm… _sweet_ , of you to try… but I believe dear Simon was quite right, you should probably stop trying to help. Would you two mind giving us a moment?”

 

Raphael looked somewhat hesitant,

 

“Mags, are you sure y-”

 

“That’s fine, take all the time you need” Simon interrupted

 

He shot an encouraging smile between Magnus and Alec, before nodding quickly, taking Raphael’s hand tightly and heading back to Raphael’s room, closing the door firmly behind them. Magnus shook his head with a fond smile before turning back to the detective. Alec was looking down, he didn’t seem mad, but rather dejected…

 

_After everything today, Magnus thought he may have actually preferred mad._

 

“Alexander, come sit with me, at least allow me to explain, please?”

 

He shrugged slightly;

 

 _Well_ , at least the detective didn’t seem ready to walk out, it wasn’t much, but it was something…Magnus slid his hand down Alec’s arm, taking his hand gently and tugging him over towards the couch.

 

Alec sighed faintly, shaking his head

 

 “So…basically, you guys felt sorry for me and decided to solve the case, then just let me think I actually did it on my own?”

 

Magnus shook his head,

 

“No sweetheart, no one felt sorry for you…we were _worried_ about you.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes slightly,

 

“And the difference?”

 

 Magnus huffed quietly, shaking his head, meeting Alec’s eyes, he reached over, catching his hand, squeezing faintly

 

“It’s not pity darling…It is because we care about you, and hated seeing such a wonderful person who means so much to us so upset.”

 

Alec blushed faintly at the praise, shaking his head slightly, before glancing back up. Magnus slid a bit closer on the couch,

 

“Darling, I am sorry we deceived you, but seeing you so upset the other night, so down on yourself, hearing you sound so despondent…It nearly broke my heart.”

 

Alec looked slightly shocked

 

“I-it did?”

 

 Magnus tilted his head,

 

“Of course it did…My darling detective, I told you before that you truly are everything that a law enforcement officer should aspire to be. I meant it then and the longer I know you, the more I believe it to be the absolute truth. The thought that you couldn’t see that, that you couldn’t see, not only what an exemplary detective, but what an amazing person you are in general?”

 

He sighed, meeting Alec’s eyes, squeezing his hand,

 

“I-I couldn’t have you thinking so little of yourself…But I knew that me helping you was beginning to be an issue, that you saw it as me overshadowing you, but darling? That was never my intention, I swear…”

 

Alec moved closer, shaking his head quickly

 

“I know you never meant to do that, you were just working the case, doing your job… I felt guilty for even being jealous.”

 

 “You were jealous?” Magnus asked curiously

 

Alec seemed to falter a bit, blushing, scratching nervously at his neck,

 

“U-umm…well, yeah? Kinda…And I know that’s sort of petty and it wasn’t that I didn’t want you to be able to do the work, I didn’t want to, _like_ , be better than you, or anything like that…

 

 I just-I hated feeling like I wasn’t doing enough, like I wasn’t contributing anything. I didn’t want you to start to feel like you were stuck working with me, like I was a burden…”

 

 Magnus gasped, staring at him in shock

 

“Alexander, darling, I could never think that! I absolutely love working with you, we work beautifully together, I could not ask for a better detective to be partnered with.”

 

Alec blushed, giving a slight smile

 

“Yeah, yeah, we really do. I just, what you do is _remarkable_ , and I still don’t know how you do it, but _god_ , you amaze me constantly, and I just get to feeling like I can’t keep up...like I’m kind of irrelevant.”

 

 Magnus tilted his head, considering

 

“ _Alexander_ , you do realize _, what I do_ , I couldn't do it without you?”

 

Alec rolled his eyes slightly

 

“Yeah you could, _you do_. Most of the time anymore it seems like I just stand around and look like an idiot while you actually figure it out... I must seem so foolish to you.” he trailed off, shaking his head,

 

Magnus moved closer, reaching up, brushing a bit of Alec’s hair behind his ear, resting his hand against his cheek. Alec sighed faintly, leaning into the touch.

 

“Sweetheart, _nothing_ could be further from the truth. You are one of the most wonderful people I have ever met; you are kind, compassionate, and the most astonishingly accepting person I have ever encountered in my entire life. You truly see people for who they are, not what they are…you really have _no idea_ how rare that is…

 

You see me for who I am; take me seriously, listen to me, value my opinion… _you treat me as an_ ** _equal_** _._ Do you have _any idea_ how rare it is for someone in this profession to do that with someone like me?”

 

 Alec inched closer, resting his arm on the back of the couch, brushing lightly against Magnus’s shoulder,

 

Magnus sighed, slipping closer still,

 

“Think about it sweetheart; how much do you think I’d really want to work with the department if I had to work as closely with someone like Dax or Hodge, or any of the other obnoxious, condescending jackasses that just dismiss me as some kind of joke? Do you _really_ think I’d want to stay around?”

 

Alec chuckled slightly

 

“ _Actually_ , I get the feeling you’d just try even harder, and pretty much do everything in your power to make sure that everyone sees just how completely incompetent they actually are…”

 

That surprised a bit of a laugh out of Magnus

 

He nodded, leaning a bit closer

 

“Wow, you really _do_ see me, don’t you?”

 

Alec smiled softly, leaning closer, reaching up, lightly tracing the shell of Magnus’s ear, and down along his cheek.

 

“Yeah…I really do.”

 

Alec leaned in slowly…

 

Then startles back when a grey and white striped cat hops lightly onto the back of the couch then right down onto his lap, promptly curling up and purring. Alec gives a light chuckle reaching down to scratch his neck, which makes the cat purr even louder.

 

“Well hi there, buddy, and who are you?”

 

“That’s Chairman Meow.”

 

He chuckles again, shaking his head faintly at the name, before glancing back up at Magnus,

 

“Wow, he’s really friendly, isn’t he?”

 

Magnus stares in shock

 

_Chairman hates **everyone** …_

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That damn cat…
> 
> Anyways, I think I’m done with this chapter, but it is nearly 2am and I have to work later, so I need to get some sleep…
> 
> I may end up adding to this later, but I think I like it so far…
> 
> (Once again, nearly 2am…My judgment may not be the best)
> 
>  


	12. Choctaw County Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Chapter12-Choctaw County Affair **
> 
> ** (Carrie Underwood) **
> 
> _Song is kinda random, but one of my favorites-It is a revenge/payback kinda song_
> 
> _It almost fits_
> 
> _The song has a crime, deception, and blackmail,_
> 
> _Way different outcome though…_
> 
> **_Anyways,_ **
> 
> Things get wrapped up, Alec hangs out at the apartment with the other’s, everyone is happy
> 
> Raphael just has one small thing to deal with though…

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

 “So, _wait_ …oh my god…y-you actually tried to teach _Simon_ how to lie?” Alec just barely managed to get out, laughing loudly

 

“ _Hey! It’s not that funny!”_

 

Alec shook his head apologetically, still chuckling, glancing over at Simon shaking his head slightly,

 

“Sorry Simon, but that…That just seems like an impossible task.”

 

 _“It was”_ Raphael exclaimed, emphatically nodding

 

“Hey!” Simon elbowed him slightly, turning to glare at his boyfriend

 

Raphael laughed, giving him a warm smile, kissing his cheek, in apology, tugging him a bit closer.

 

“I am sorry, _amor_. I love you, and have no doubt you can do nearly anything you set your mind to…but, _lindo_ , you are about as deceptive as Magnus is subtle.”

 

“Hey!” Magnus snapped from next to Alec on the couch.

 

 Once the initial awkward scheme reveal was done, and subsequent sweet moment broken by Charmin (who was _still_ curled up on Alec’s lap, Magnus was not, in any way jealous… _Damn cat_ ), they had drifted back out, Simon hastily apologizing for deceiving his partner.

 

Simon and Raphael cuddled up on the lounge, leaving the couch for Alec and Magnus. Alec told him it was okay; he appreciated them all going through so much trouble for him. Simon said of course, he was his partner…as if it was just the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Raphael had grumbled slightly and reiterated that he only did it because Alec was upsetting the other two and his moping was annoying as hell…

 

 They were now sitting around the apartment, just chatting comfortably, Simon eager to tell Alec all about the entire thing,

 

He was really getting into it and Alec got the feeling he may have been embellishing a bit, but couldn’t really bring himself to mind too much. It was ridiculously endearing…It was also an awful lot to follow, especially with as fast as Simon was talking, he found himself tuning out slightly.

 

His mind kept drifting back to Magnus…

 

 He’d told him a bit of what happened at the bar, but Alec got the feeling there was more, he wanted to ask him, but figured he’d wait until they had some time alone. He knew it wasn’t anything too bad, but he still wanted to know.

 

 “…And then I sat in my car trying to psych myself up to try to do my part of the plan, but I was really worried, cause I didn’t know how I’d be able to lie to you…and I tried to remember everything they said, and kind of gave myself a bit of a pep talk in the car.

 

 I had to go try cause I’d been sitting in my car, talking to myself for, like, ten minutes and I figured someone would probably notice soon. So I just decided to go for it, and it _kinda_ worked… once I got the hang of it, anyways. _I mean_ _,_ I had a few slip ups, like practically yelling good morning at you and getting stuck repeating random words, but you didn’t figure, like, any of it out, so I wasn’t that bad” Simon cheerfully boasted, grinning brightly,

 

Alec shook his head, with a faint chuckle,

 

“Well, I actually _did_ figure out that you were trying to cheer me up and boost my confidence, but that was all I got.”

 

“You did?” he asked, tilting his head curiously,

 

Alec laughed, raising his eyebrow,

 

“ _Simon_ , you complimented me, probably a hundred times, and I don’t think that’s an exaggeration.”

 

Simon’s eyes go wide, looking shocked

 

Magnus and Raphael tried to muffle their snickering,

 

 “I don’t think I did _that_ much.”

 

Alec gave a slight nod,

 

“Uhh…yeah, you kind of did. It was a bit over the top, even for you…It was either you were trying to boost my confidence, or you were suddenly trying to flirt with me; and since One, You are _completely_ in love with Raphael and _Two,_ When Annabelle thought we were together you nearly tripped over yourself declaring how completely uninterested in me you were, I kind of figured it was the first one…”

 

 Simon blushed brightly

 

 Raphael raised his eyebrow at him, teasingly,

 

“Someone thought you two were a couple? You did not tell us **_that_** part.”

 

Magnus gave him an exaggeratedly scandalized look

 

“tsk, tsk… Raphael, Me, and now _Alec_ as well; I am beginning to think that sweet, adorably charming, persona you have is just a cover, apparently you are quite the player…”

 

 Alec and Raphael snicker

 

Simon blushes brightly, but gives him an unimpressed, sarcastic look that rivals Raphaels

 

“Oh…Shut up, Magnus”

 

Raphael bursts out laughing, the other two not too far behind. Simon tries to seem serious for as long as he can, but ends up losing it as well.

 

“I’m just really glad it all worked out…I’m glad I have my partner back.”

 

Alec looked slightly guilty,

 

“Yeah…I’m sorry I’ve been so hard to deal with lately-”

 

Simon shook his head, quickly

 

“Alec, you weren’t…you’ve been, like, the cop I wanted to be for pretty much as long as I’ve been with the SBPD. You’re the best detective I’ve ever met;  I just wish you would of told me what was bothering you so we could of fixed it sooner.”

 

 Alec smiled gratefully,

 

“Thanks Simon, that means a lot. And just so you know; you really are doing great. Since your promotion you really seem to be coming into your own. I’ve seen you progressing every day, but the way you handled the situation at the bank? Everything you did that day,” He paused, shaking his head,

 

 I really don’t think any detective could have handled it better. You are already a great detective, and I have no doubt that you’ll be one of the best we have, I really couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

 

Simon looked absolutely stunned for a moment. Then he positively beamed, practically bouncing in place.

 

 He turned to Raphael

 

 _“Did you hear what he said!?”_ he enthused excitedly

 

Raphael gave him a warm smile, nodding,

 

“Yes, amor, I did...and he is right; in fact, I believe I have told you something quite similar, several times.”

 

Simon rolled his eyes playfully, grinning,

 

 “Well, _yeah_ …But you’re my boyfriend, you kind of have to think I’m great.”

 

Raphael laughed, surprised, raising his eyebrow,

 

“I do, huh?”

 

“Yup” Simon affirmed with a grin

 

Raphael chuckled again, shaking his head before tugging him in for a kiss. Simon sighed happily, cuddling closer,

 

Alec turned to Magnus,

 

“They really are _annoyingly_ sweet, aren’t they?”

 

He nodded, rolling his eyes, affectionately. Alec smiled at Magnus before glancing at the other’s shaking his head,

 

 “I really do appreciate you guys doing all this for me; I can’t believe I let those guys get to me. Usually, I’d just ignore them like everyone else does, but the way I was feeling…It just really got to me, seemed like it almost made sense, you know?”

 

Simon nodded

 

“Yeah, I get it…Though really, no one listens to those idiots, but when you’re feeling that down, even those guys can get to you…”

 

 Raphael looked curiously among the others

 

“Who is it that you are talking about?”

 

 “Hmm…Oh these three at the station, I mean there were a few people making comments, but they’re the worst.”

 

Magnus nodded, adding,

 

“Calvin, Clyde, and Fabian, I believe they were friends with Dax, Alexander’s old partner. They blame me for him leaving, they tend to be quite obnoxious, but no one really takes them seriously…Well _usually_ no one does”

 

 He turned to Alec, raising his eyebrow,

 

“I did not realize they were who started this whole ordeal?”

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“Well…I mean, _they didn’t_ , not all of it anyways. They were just kind of the last straw…” he shrugged faintly

 

“Anyways, at least it’s all sorted now, and you can go back to ignoring them like the rest of us” Simon offered, before pausing when a thought occurs to him. He tilts his head curiously,

 

“Hey, Alec? Why _did_ you come over anyways? I mean-not that you aren’t welcome or anything- cause you totally are…it’s just, like, if you didn’t figure it out and you thought Magnus was out of town, was there something else you needed or something? There’s nothing wrong with the case, right?”

 

Alec blushed slightly, shaking his head

 

“Oh, no, nothing like that… _umm_ …I-I had actually kind of came by to see how Raphael was doing…”

 

The other three stared at him in surprise

 

None more so than Raphael

 

“You did? _Why_?” he asked, looking totally baffled

 

 Alec gave an awkward shrug,

 

_This was a bad decision_

 

“Well…I didn’t mean to seem nosy or anything, I just…You two had a fight, a bad one, and I know it’s okay now, but I got to thinking that there’s no way Magnus would’ve gone out of town if you two were having trouble a-and…If it happened when he was already gone, _I mean_ …I-It’s obvious how much you love Simon and I just…

 

I didn’t know how many other people you had you could turn to with something like that. I just wanted to check in, and let you know that, if you needed to, you could…” he trailed off with another unsure shrug,

 

  “Thank you, Alec” Raphael said, softly, with a surprised, warm smile,

 

A _real_ one

 

Simon was absolutely beaming; looking at Alec like he did something remarkable.

 

 Magnus smiles tenderly, shaking his head. The look on his face nearly takes Alec’s breath away; eyes warm, soft and so very bright, with an amazed, beautiful smile. He slides closer to him, slipping his arm around Alec’s shoulders, leans over, and presses a light, soft, sweet kiss to Alec’s cheek, lingering faintly.

 

“My darling detective, you never cease to amaze me.” He murmur’s softly

 

He doesn’t move away, stays pressed right up against Alec’s side, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec feels his breath catch slightly, and his heart is racing.

 

_Okay…best decision_ **_ever_ **

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 “Yeah, they said he did, but _I think_ -”

 

“No one really cares what you think, any of you” Raphael cuts off Clyde, mid sentence.

 

The three startle slightly, turning to see who spoke, they’d just entered the records room, putting away their files for the day, chattering away as always, none of them had seen the other man slip quietly into the room.

 

 “Oh, it’s you, that psychic’s… _something or other_ _.”_ Fabian said

 

The other two snickered a bit, Calvin chimed in snidely

 

“Yeah, usually you’re all over that chatterbox junior detective, but _clearly_ whatever was going on between you and the psychic is still going too. Make’s since really…kids cute enough, but doesn’t seem too bright, probably doesn’t even realize it.”

 

Raphael gave a sharp, rather dangerous smile, tilting his head,

 

 “My relationships really are none of your concern… _Though_ , it is rather amusing that you would be the one to bring up something involving infidelity and friends…I would think you would rather steer clear of those topics…”

 

Calvin scoffs, giving a cocky smirk,

 

“Oh, why’s that?”

 

 Raphael shrugged casually,

 

“Well generally, when one has been having an affair with an, _apparently close_ , friend’s wife, it seems like you would try to avoid a line of conversation that could lead to it, correct?”

 

 _“I-I, w-what ar- you don’t know what you’re talking about!”_ Calvin stammered

 

 “Actually, I do, _although…_ perhaps we should ask Officer Fabian? It is his wife we are talking about after all…”

 

_“WHAT!?!”  Fabian shouts rounding on the other man, Calvin shook his head, eyes wide, hands up placatingly,_

 

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about! He’s lying, just trying to mess with us!”

 

 Raphael pulled out his phone, tapped a few buttons, He turned to Calvin, who looked furious, smiled, then pushed one more button.

 

Both Calvin and Fabian’s phones chimed, signaling a text

 

“You do not have to believe me. They have been meeting at the same hotel for the last year, I sent both of you a copy of the receipts, you can check for yourself”

 

 “O-Okay…I can explain-” Calvin started

 

Fabian lunged at him

 

Clyde tried to break them up

 

  _“Guys stop!  We’re at the precinct, this isn’t the place!”_

 

Raphael gave an amused nod,

 

“Yes…by all mean’s listen to him. After all; out of the three of you he is the one who cannot be charged for any criminal activity… well, at least as of, _what_? Three weeks ago?”

 

“W-what do you mean?” Clyde stammered,

 

Raphael tilted his head curiously raising his eyebrow,

 

“Well…that is when the guy you’ve been sleeping with for the last five months turned 18, isn’t it?”

 

 Clyde looked like he’d been hit by a truck…

 

“ _What,_ **what** _?”_ Calvin asked, side eyeing Clyde, momentarily forgetting his drama

 

Clyde shifted guiltily

 

“Umm…It, uh…”

 

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head faintly,

 

“That really wasn’t a very smart move; it wouldn’t be in general, _but really_? Judge Vance’s son?”

 

“ _Judge Vance!_ The judge who has a plaque of the 2 nd amendment on his desk? Who has a conceal and carry permit? Who has a reputation for being the strictest judge in the entire state?

 

Who is extremely protective of his _only_ son…Who has been interning at the court house?” Calvin shook his head disbelievingly,

 

 _Man, you are so_ **screwed** _!”_  Fabian exclaimed,

 

 “Yeah, _I mean_ , what I did was bad, but it’s not, like, possibly life threatening, legally bad…” Calvin chimed in

 

Fabian sobered instantly, glaring at him

 

“We’ll see…” He muttered

 

 Raphael chuckled

 

“ _Actually_ , neither of you is legally innocent…” he turned looking at the first two men,

 

 “Obviously, Calvin, you have no problem cheating on a friend, it really shouldn’t be surprising that you have also cheated the legal system more than a few times.”

 

_“I-I have not”_

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow,

 

“Really? So, it was merely a coincidence when the fingerprint evidence in the Walker drug case happened to get misplaced, you just happened to suddenly have a new car a month later?”

 

“That doesn’t prove anything!” he argued nervously,

 

Raphael gave a dismissive shrug,

 

“No…perhaps not…but what about the blood evidence in the Quincy case? Or Ramose or Ander’s? Those just coincidences, as well?”

 

He glared

 

Raphael ignored him, turning to Fabian

 

 The man took a step back

 

Raphael gave a sharp, rather dangerous, smirk,

 

“And you…you have been stealing things from crime scenes for years…”

 

 Clyde glared

 

“You can’t prove any of this…”

 

Raphael raised his eyebrow, smirking, pulled out his phone, tapping a few buttons…All three of their phones chimed.

 

“That is all the proof I have on all of you…I can prove everything, I have it all ready to go.”

 

 Calvin, the largest of them, stepped a bit closer, folding his arms with an intimidating, threatening glare.

 

“We could stop you”

 

 Raphael smirked, eyes sparking dangerously,

 

“You could _try_ …I wouldn’t really recommend it, but you are welcome to try…”

 

They looked between each other, suddenly not as sure,

 

Raphael gave yet another dismissive shrug,

 

 “Of course, if you do, regardless of the outcome, you will have to explain to the entire station why you attacked a civilian consultant helping out the SBPD…

 

And I would give my side as to why you did…

 

And, _well_ , then you are right back where you started, aren’t you?”

 

 They looked between each other again, silently debating; finally Clyde looked back at him

 

“What do you want?”

 

 Raphael tilted his head slightly

 

“You three put in transfers; you are gone by the end of the week. You cease whatever illegal activities you are involved in, and you do not mention Magnus, Detective Lewis, or Detective Lightwood again. I could care less if you mention me or not, really…

 

 If you fail on any of these, I _will_ send every bit of information I have to the chief, internal affairs, the DA’s office, Judge Vance, and, _really_ , anyone else that may find it of use…

 

Any questions?”

 

 They shook their heads

 

“Good… If you hurry, you can still get the transfer forms tonight from chief Garroway, I think that would be best… don’t you?”

 

He smiled sharply

 

 They rushed out of the room...

 

Raphael chuckled slightly, shaking his head, before glancing back, somewhat nervously towards one of the far shelves. Simon comes out from where he’d been hiding during the entire confrontation…

 

 Raphael told him about what he was planning, as he had swore that he wouldn’t keep anymore secrets; he wasn’t going to risk their relationship on another lie, but now…

Now Simon’s expression is strange, and he doesn’t know what it means. He _really_ hopes this wasn’t a huge mistake.

 

Simon comes closer…Raphael starts to explain, nervously

 

“Simon, amor… I _did_ try to warn you, _I know you did not believe me_ , but I **did** tell you.”

 

Simon reached him; he has an odd, somewhat dazed expression

 

“Y-Yeah, _yeah_ , you did…” he said slowly, shaking his head,

 

“S-should I not have tol-”

 

Simon shakes his head, cutting him off, reaching forward, grabbing him firmly, pulling him into a hard, nearly desperate, mind numbingly passionate kiss. He reaches up, hand catching in Raphael’s hair, tugging firmly, tilting his head, changing the angle. Raphael gives a slightly shocked, surprised moan, wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight. Finally, when air becomes necessary, Raphael shakily pulls back, gasping slightly, completely dazed and weak-kneed.

 

“T-that, uh… _wow_ … _okay_ , so, I take it you’re okay with this…?”

 

 Simon gave a bit of a laugh nodding enthusiastically,

 

“ _Uh_ …yeah, I- I think I’m good with it. That was, like, the hottest thing I’ve ever seen”

 

Raphael gave a surprised, laugh, raising his eyebrow

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh, yeah” Simon said emphatically

 

Raphael laughs relieved, before reaching forward, catching Simon’s hand tugging him in closer, pulling him into another deep, passionate kiss…Simon laughs happily into the kiss, wrapping his arms tight around Raphael, deepening the kiss, before sliding his hands down Raphael’s back, trailing over, hooking his fingers in his belt loops, beginning to walk backwards, tugging him further into the room.

 

#  _The End…_

#  _...For now_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
> 
> ** ______________End Of Chapter/Notes___________ **
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
> 
> Okay…
> 
> So, what did you guys think?
> 
> I didn’t really know what to do with Raphael; I wanted Simon to see that side of him though…
> 
>  
> 
> How about Magnus and Alec cuddling?
> 
> I couldn’t resist…
> 
> It is still going to be a bit till they are officially together, but they’ll get there
> 
>  
> 
> The next story I’ll be starting sometime this week…
> 
> A lot More Malec, I promise ( I know they’ve been shorted a bit the last two…but I just keep getting distracted by Simon and Raphael)
> 
> Also these two were really Simon-centric, so it kinda had to focus on them…
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 000000000000
> 
> So this is what I have planned so far up till the big get together (some I have more, some I have fairly well planned out, some are just cheesy titles that popped into my head but here we go):
> 
> 1.Back to School- Magnus invistagates a case at Max’s school (Magnus meets Max, Magnus goes undercover as a substitute teacher)
> 
>   1. The Truth is Really Out There- The guys investigate a case at a Scifi convention- (Crossover with The Librarian’s thanks to an idea given to me by one of my favorite readers-{though I like you all})
>   2. Meet The Parents- A burglary case hits too close to home for Alec (Magnus meets Alec’s parents, a lot of Drama, probably a bit of angst)
>   3. About Last Night- Alec, Magnus, Raphael and Izzy wake up and try to piece together what happened the night before (wackiness, humor, Izzy meets Clary)
>   4. Alec did a bad, bad thing (I want to come up with a better title, but I haven’t yet)- Alec is accused of killing a suspect-(this is the one you’re all waiting for)
> 

> 
> -=-=-=-=
> 
> So… What do you guys think?
> 
> I know it’s a bit of a wait, but I think it’ll be worth it
> 
> I actually intend to go through them fairly quickly as I REALLY want to do something in June with them all going to Pride, as that's pride month, and I want both couples together for that, so...I really need to get a move on, don't I?

**Author's Note:**

> Last thing, just wanted to let you guys know on Facebook I have a new group to talk about slash, fanfic and share our favorite stories here is a [link](https://m.facebook.com/groups/948459861976219?ref=bookmarks) if anyone's interested  
>    
> 
> 
> L


End file.
